A Love War
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When little Yugi is chosen as the vessel which side does he chose: Shadow or Heka? How will he decide? Yaoi
1. Intro

**YGO- A Love War Intro**

**For over 5,000 years two teams have fought over a vessel and the jewels the vessel holds. These jewels are small little diamonds that fit in a necklace that is constantly around the vessel's neck. This vessel is the one who can use the power inside the jewels.**

**One day something happened to this vessel and the jewels were separated all over the world. These 2 teams have been searching to find the new vessel and their jewels. The year is now 2106…**

**Team Heka (good): The leader is Yami age 17, 2****nd**** in command is Seto age 19, Joey age 18, Tristan age 18, Mai age 20, Duke age 19, Serenity age 17, and Tea age 18.**

**Team Shadow (bad): The leader is Bakura age 18, 2****nd**** in command is Marik age 18, Ishizu age 20, Shadi age 20, and a lot of robots for their army.**

**These two teams are located differently, Heka is in Domino, Japan and the Shadow team is in a cave in Cairo, Egypt. **

**Yugi age 15 is the new vessel and holds the necklace of jewels. He lives in Domino, Japan and currently finds the necklace. So, as Yugi lives his life these 2 teams are currently searching for little Yugi.**


	2. Chapter 1

**YGO- A Love War Part 1 (the encounter)**

** Honolulu, Hawaii Yami leader of Heka was walking around Honolulu at all the shops. He put his hands in his coat pockets and let out a sigh. He thought/How could they put me though this. / FlashbackYami was sitting in the middle of a huge circular room filled with monitors and computers. Serenity was busy typing on one of the computers trying to locate one of the jewels or the vessel. She turned to look at her leader when she heard him growl. Serenity: sir is everything ok? Yami: sorry serenity, my mind is somewhere else, have you found anything? Serenity: no, I am still looking sir. Yami let out a sigh then he heard the two big doors behind him slide open. He turned to see Seto, Joey, Duke, and Tristan come in all with huge smiles (Me:whoa seto smiling what was I thinking) Yami:what do you all want? Seto: for you to go on a vacation. Yami: i have work I can't. Joey went up to Yami and handed him an envelope. Joey: open it. Yami did and found a ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii for a week. Yami:no way Im going i need to find the vessel. Seto:oh yes you are. Flashback over Yami thought/i am going to kill them when i get back/ He walked down the street a little longer until he heard a yell behind him. He turned to see a boy that looked just like him running toward him with a robot dog at his side yelling help. He looked behind the boy and saw... Yami: just great shadow's robots. Yami moved into a alley and waited for a little while. Then the boy ran by and he grabbed him pulling him into the alley. The boy was shaking and crying into yami's black shirt. Yami watched as the robots ran passed the alley and down the street.**

** Yami held the boy close and the robot dog looked at yami and started to bark loud. Yami:will you shut up shadow's robots will hear you. Dog: Bark Bark. The boy turned his head and little and gave the dog a evil looking glare. Boy:dad shut up. Dog:fine. Yami:0.0 it talks and it's named dad. Boy:oh sorry yes he does this is my dad he is a robot dog it's a long story of how he got this way i can tell you that later, uh well thanks for saving me. Yami:no problem well why were shadow's robots after you? Boy:uh dad may i show him. Dad:i don't know. Yami:sir my name is Yami Amir I am the leader of Heka, i am trying to defeat shadow, i will not hurt your son. Boy:see dad he is ok, well my name is Yugi Mutou i am well the vessel of some jewelspulls a necklace out from under shirt Yami:wow it looks different up close, i see you already have one jewel. Yugi:oh yes the jewel of death we found it here in hawaii and then those robots started to !  
chase us, i don't like them. Yami:well they are not the kind to like, Yugi if you like i can take you to heka's headquaters and help you find all the jewels if you like. Yugi:oh thank youkisses him on cheek Yami:blushes uh... Dad:Yugi Mutou what have a told you about that we do not thank people by kissing them on the cheek. Yugi:so his hot why can't i. Yami:blushes more well come on lets go to the airport where my jet is. Domino, Japan Seto, Joey, Duke, and Tristan were all sitting at a table laughing and talking. Serenity:come on boys yami would not like it if he found out you all did nothing while he was gone.goes back to typing. Seto:so what? Someone:oh i really would not like that. Everyone looked at the two big doors to see yami, a boy, and a robot dog. Seto:stands up very fast oh sir your back early you still have three days of your vaction. Yami:well unlike you all i have still been working, i would like everyone to met Yugi Mutou the vessel. Everyone: WTF!?!?**


	3. Chapter 2

**YGO- A Love War Part 2**

**Seto: You are telling me this kid is the vessel?!**

**Yami: yep that's wut I said.**

**Duke: so if the kid is the vessel why is the dog here?**

**Yugi: well he is here because that's my dad**

**Joey & Tristan: WHAT! That's your DAD!**

**Serenity: Hi my name is Serenity shakes Yugi's hand**

**Yami: well if you don't mind I am going to go show Yugi where he can stay.**

**Yugi: I can stay here?**

**Dad: well now you haven't asked me**

**Tristan, Joey, and Duke: AHHHHHH!!!!! He can TALK!**

**Dad: of course I can talk.**

**Yugi: I will tell you later yawns **

**Yami: you need rest**

**Yugi: I am not yawns tired**

**Dad: Yugi we need our rest we have been running for hours. faces Yami since you offered we accept **

**Yami: well I will show you to your rooms.**

**As Yami, Yugi, and the dog walked out they left Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Seto in that WTF just happened look.**

**//With the others//**

**Seto: WTF just happened here?**

**Joey: ok Yami came back with a boy and a talking robot dog and the boy is the vessel his…Seto interrupted Joey **

**Seto: Wait he is the vessel. How can we be sure?**

**//With Yami//**

**Yami: it's not much farther**

**Yugi: ok but what time is it?**

**Yami: looks at watch its 9p.m**

**Yami: ok this is your room opens door**

**The room contains a king size bed, dresser, bathroom, and a giant mirror on one side of the room. The carpet was royal red with royal blue walls. **

**Yugi: wow**

**Dad: I am going to go straight t bed. Good nite**

**Yami & Yugi: Good nite the dog went in a corner and fell asleep**

**Yami: you better go get some sleep too we have a lot of work to do tomorrow.**

**Yugi: but I want to stay up with you not knowing wut he just said**

**Yami: blush but you need your rest so please go to bed.**

**Yugi: ok I will go to bed but I wanted to tell you something**

**Yami: ok what do you want to tell me then?**

**Yugi: you know back there on Honolulu I wasn't joking I really thought you are hot.**

**Yami: blushes thanks**

**Yugi: I am going to go to bed now. goes to walk away but turns back to Yami oh yeah I wanted to give you something as well. he leans up and kisses Yami on the cheek**

**Yami: blushes 50 shades of red Nite Yugi**

**Yugi: good nite Yami and thank you**

**Yugi walked in the room and shut the door.**

**//FFW to morning//**

**Yugi woke up early well about 8a.m **

**Yugi: I wonder if anyone is awake.**

**Dad: why don't we go find out?**

**Yugi: let me at least change. **

**Yugi: ok let's go**

**They went to the main room.**

**Yugi: wow it really is dark**

**Dad: I am going to look over there for a switch.**

**Yugi went to the opposite side and felt someone tap his shoulder. Yugi got chills down his spine when he turned around and saw…**


	4. Chapter 3

**YGO- A Love War Part 3**

**Recap**

**Yugi turned and saw…**

**//Start//**

**Voice: is everything ok. turns on lights**

**Dad: runs to Yugi Yugi is everything ok? looks at person you are Serenity right?**

**Serenity: yes and good morning. Yugi are you ok?**

**Yugi: snaps out of it yeah I'm fine you just scared me that's all. stomach rumbles**

**Serenity: you must be hungry. Let me go fix breakfast then**

**Yugi: Does u want me to help?**

**Serenity: only if you want to**

**So Yugi and Serenity fixed breakfast which wakes everyone up by the wondrous smell. Then you two hear 3 voices yell "FOOOOOD!" Then you saw Joey and Tristan running to the table.**

**Joey: so where's the food!?**

**Then Yugi sees 2 girls he didn't see yesterday go up Joey and Tristan and slap them in the back of the head. The girl with short brown hair turns to Yugi.**

**Girl: Sir you are shorter than last time I saw you.**

**Yugi: who are you?**

**Girl: DUH! I'm Tea remember?**

**Voice: Mai, Tea it is nice to have you back.**

**Tea turns around and sees…Yami! Tea then keeps looking at Yugi and Yami.**

**Tea: sir if you are there then who is this?**

**Yami: That is Yugi tea cuts him off**

**Tea: But why is he here?**

**Yami: he is here because he is the vessel. **

**Mai: nice to meet you I'm Mai.**

**Yugi: Nice to meet you too**

**Tea: why do yall look alike?**

**Voice: we don't and don't care**

**Joey: Geez Seto you don't have to be rude. finishes eating she was only curious.**

**Tristan: would you two give it a rest.**

**Yami: would you all just drop it!**

**Then everyone silenced.**

**Yugi: well breakfast is ready.**

**They all sat down and ate. When they were all done they went to the main room.**

**Serenity: I will go back to searching. goes to computer **

**Tea: so did he find us or the other way around?**

**Yugi: he saved me from those robots.**

**Joey: why don't we celebrate?**

**Seto: why would we?**

**Joey: because of Yug here**

**Seto: what did he do for us?**

**Joey, Tristan, Duke: He's da vessel remember.**

**Mai: would you guys be quiet us gals are working.**

**Tea: turns to Yami so sir can we?**

**Yami: we have to much work to do, But sure just this once**

**Everyone: YEA!!!**

**Yami: so where is this party going to be held?**

**Joey & Tristan: fun house**

**Seto: the what!?**

**Yugi: why don't we just go to the park?**

**Yami: ok fine but let's go now.**

**Dad: so wuts going on?**

**Joey: AHHHHHH!**

**Dad: why are you screaming?**

**Joey: still screaming you Tea puts hand over his mouth**

**Tea: would you calm down**

**Duke: so you gals coming?**

**Serenity: searching, sorry can't **

**Mai: Tea and I are searching that stuff 2 sorry **

**Tristan: ok let's go!**

**Joey: Alright!**

**Seto: I don't think I should go.**

**Joey: come on it is just us guys**

**Seto: fine**

**They all left to a park down the street. **

**Joey: come on we need a player!**

**Seto: ok but you owe me one**

**Yugi: well keep score**

**So Joey was on Seto's side and Duke on Tristan's while Yami and Yugi sat in plastic chairs by a pond. Then when the scores are tied Tristan goes to tackle Joey when he threw the ball too far.**

**Seto: you threw it too far**

**Joey: did not!**

**Seto: ok I don't care just let's all go get the ball to continue.**

**Dad: I will go help them you 2 watch our stuff**

**Yugi & Yami: ok**

**After they went to get the ball Yami stood up but when Yugi went to stand up he tripped over the leg of the chair and fell right on top of Yami. Neither one realized what position they were in because their lips had met and fell into a kiss. Once they broke the kiss Yugi only blushed a lot while Yami was blushing 50 shades of red.**

**Yugi: thinking why is he blushing so much I don't…I know why**

**Yami: thinking that was so pure but did he like it?**

**When all of a sudden they hear something in the bushes to come to see…**


	5. Chapter 4

**YGO- A Love War Part 4**

**Yami's first response is that he pushes Yugi off automatically!**

**Yugi: Owwww! XX**

**Seto: --'**

**Yami: well…um…you see…**

**Seto: I don't even want to know. Except we got the ball. **

**Yami: under breath that was close.**

**Seto: what**

**Yugi & Yami: anime sweat drop**

**Duke: Hey guys we got the ball!**

**Tristan: then let's finish Joey and Tristan run over**

**Yami: well since the score is tied... looks at dog would you mind doing the rest.**

**Dad: sure but if you don't mind me asking why?**

**Yami: uh…I must speak with Yugi about something.**

**Dad: alrite.**

**Yami & Yugi headed to a bench for enough away that no one could hear or see them.**

**Yugi: so what did you want to talk about?**

**Yami: the…kiss**

**Yugi: well it was on accident I didn't mean to it just happened and…**

**Yami: places finger on Yugi's lips I understand…but you made it feel like you wanted to kiss me.**

**Yugi: smiles guilty as charged.**

**Yami: Do you really feel that way for me?**

**Yugi: well…ummm…I…ummm…yes.**

**Yami: well to be honest I like you too.**

**Yugi: so you're ok with it**

**Yami: well why wouldn't I be fine if I do this…**

**Then what Yugi didn't expect was Yami leaned into a kiss. Unfortunately since they were on a bench so when Yami leaned in for the kiss they both fell with Yugi on bottom this time. It felt like this lasted forever until.**

**Voice: Yugi WHERE ARE YOU?**

**To bad for Yugi that he didn't hear the calling.**

**//Dog aka Dad POV//**

**We finished the game. Tristan and Duke won. I told them to pack up while I go get Yugi and Yami. After awhile they agreed. Then I heard a moaning noise, so I rushed to see what it was.**

**//Yami's POV//**

**I was very shocked by his actions but went along with it. After a minuet I took control deepened the kiss. After we broke for air I started on his neck in which he started to moan and he pulled me into another kiss.**

**//Dog aka Dad POV//**

**When I finally reached the moaning I couldn't believe what I saw. I ran and started to budge a leg. Then…**

**//with the other//**

**Seto: where are they?**

**Joey: their coming ok.**

**Seto: if they don't hurry I'm leaving.**

**//With Dog Yugi and Yami//**

**Yami then felt something nudge his leg so he broke the kiss.**

**Yugi: whispering what's wrong. **

**Then Yugi saw his father nudging Yami's leg. Yami quickly got off of Yugi.**

**Dad: what is going on?**

**Yugi: well dad…you see we were sitting on the bench when I fell of and um…**

**Yami: quickly finishing for Yugi I went to grab him when I feel myself.**

**Dad: giving them 'your lying through your teeth look' then why didn't you hear me calling for you two?**

**Yugi was about to say another excuse when someone jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Yugi.**


	6. Chapter 5

**YGO- A Love War Part 5**

**Recap**

**Yugi was about to say another excuse when someone jumped out of the bushes and grabbed you.**

**//Start//**

**Yami: Marik! Let him go!**

**Marik: why should I?**

**Then Marik pulled out a knife and put it in front of Yugi's neck.**

**Yugi: Help please screamed**

**Marik: no use screaming**

**Yami: leave him alone.**

**Then Yami's cell phone rang.**

**Yami: Hello**

**Seto: where in the world are you?**

**Yami: Hurry…far end of park. MARIK Got Yugi!**

**Seto: fine coming be rite there hung up**

**Marik: no use calling backup.**

**Yami: you make one cut- gets cut off**

**Marik: -I don't want to hurt him yet that is**

**Dad: let my son go NOW**

**Marik: if I don't recall I have the upper hand, and soon the army will be here to wipe your team out as well as all Heka members.**

**Yami: not if I am here**

**Joey: are yall ok**

**Yami: yea except Yugi**

**Seto: Marik**

**Yami: wait where are Duke and Tristan.**

**Seto: they went to get the girls**

**Marik: ah. I see you already have on jewel. Yes the jewel of Death.**

**Then a portal opens and a girl comes out with about 50 robots.**

**Marik: thank you Ishizu **

**Ishizu: your welcome and hurry up don't take to long. Bakura will be angry. disappears**

**Then Yami pulls out a sword.**

**Yugi: where did that come from?**

**Marik: that is wut I want to know.**

**Yami: I always carry a weapon. And I have had enough of this. If you don't let him go now you face me.**

**Marik: I'll take that chance. Robots ATTACK!**

**Then Seto pulls out a sword and they start to destroy the robots. Yami got pass them while Seto took them on. Yami ran up to Marik and knocked the knife out of his hand.**

**Yami: Yugi run!**

**Marik: he might get away but you won't **

**Then Marik knocked Yami's sword out of his hand. Yami went to grab it when Marik kicked him to the ground.**

**Seto: YAMI get up! YAMI!**

**Marik: oppose my bad I think he is knocked out.**

**Seto: I'll kill you for that.**

**Marik: save it Seto. If I don't have the vessel then I take your precious leader.**

**As a robot picked Yami up Seto destroyed the last one he had to fight. **

**Marik: Bye Seto keep in touch.**

**Marik said as he, the robot, and Yami disappeared through a dark hole. **

**Yugi ran over to Seto.**

**Joey: Seto. Seto!**

**Yugi: Joey**

**Joey: thank god, Yugi, you are safe but where is Yami? **

**Seto: they took Yami**

**Joey: how!?**

**Mai: are we late?**

**Yugi: yes**

**Duke: the other 2 are with Tristan they got a RED ALERT so he stayed and well tried to help.**

**Mai: Question. What is everyone so bummed about?**

**Duke: ya everyone is safe so…**

**Joey: everyone is not safe!**

**Duke: what do ya mean?**

**Seto: he means he is gone.**

**Mai: who is GONE!? **

**Yugi & Dad: YAMI IS!**

**Duke: how I thought he took his blade with him?**

**Seto: he did.**

**Mai: Then how**

**Joey: that's what I want to know.**

**Seto: I will explain when we are back home.**

**//FFW TO HEKA HEADQUARTERS//**

**Joey: ok listen Yami is gone and Seto is going to explain it!**

**Seto: Shut it!**

**Serenity & Tea: just tell us.**

…………………………

**Seto: and that's it.**

**Mai: we have to search**

**Serenity: on it**

**Tea: maybe if he still has his phone we can track them. **

**When Serenity went to turn everything on the phone rang.**

**Seto: I'll get it click on phone**

**Seto: Hello**

**Voice: Hello Heka.**


	7. Chapter 6

YGO- A Love War Part 6

Shadow Headquarters

Yami tries to move his hands but can't (hint: chained to the wall)

Voice: Glad your awake

Yami: Come where I can see you.

Bakura: steps in light You not in a position to make demands.

Yami: let me go Bakura you don't need me.

Bakura: True and False. But your team will do anything to get their leader back.

Yami: you will pay for this. phone beeps

Bakura: what have we here? takes phone from Yami's pocket

Yami: give that back.

Bakura: I think I need to make a call.

Back to Heka Headquarters

Seto: Hello? (on the phone)

Voice: hello Heka

Seto: Bakura what do you want?

Bakura: can't I just call to say hi?

Seto: Where's Yami? Tell me. NOW!

Bakura: he's right here with me.

Seto: So wut is it this time?

Bakura: I want to make a deal.

Seto: what kind of deal?

Bakura: I was thinking you trade me the vessel for the leader.

Seto: Why?

Bakura: forget the reason. What about you meet me in the exact same part of the park you were in. But you must be there in 10minuets or we fry him. phone clicks off

Seto: ok I am taking Yugi, Joey, and Tristan. Duke you stay here with the girls.

Yugi: they want me right?

Seto: uh…yeah

Dad: you can't just give him to them you have to trick them.

Seto: trust me they won't leave with either of them. Now let's go.

Shadow HQ (headquarters)

Bakura clicks off the phone and sticks it in his pocket.

Bakura: Marik! Shadi!

Marik & Shadi: Yes sir?

Bakura: get him down and tied up we are leaving.

With the Guys

HONK! HONK!

Seto: AHHHHH!

Joey: Calm Down

Seto: we are in traffic because of some baka in front of us!

Yugi: what do we do?

Seto: I know what I am going to do! hits horn again and again

Tristan: Seto! Stop!

Seto: fine.

Joey: thank you.

Will they make it in time to save Yami?


	8. Chapter 7

**YGO- A Love War Part 7**

**With Heka Side**

**Seto: finally we are moving.**

**Yugi: I don't want you to get mad looks at Seto but we only have 3 minuets to get there.**

**Joey: Trust me Yug' if it is one thing Seto can do it is drive.**

**Then Seto took off in high speed. When they finally got there they ran to the far end of the park.**

**Yugi: oh no Yami**

**Seto: what did you do!?**

**With Shadow Team**

**Bakura left the room which left Marik and Shadi to do the dirty work. As Shadi was getting the chains it happened. Marik was just standing there watching the handcuffed Yami. So Yami drop kicked Marik. Marik responded to the movement well. He stood up and brought out Yami's sword he was holding. Marik swung the sword and made a deep cut in Yami's left leg. Yami screamed in pain while Marik chuckled at the site. But Yami wouldn't give up; he caught Marik off guard and grabbed his sword back. He went to slice Marik when Shadi tripped him with the chain causing him to land face up. Marik then appeared and sliced a nice cut across Yami's chest. As Yami groaned in pain Marik grabbed both swords and laid them on the ground, then went to get Yami up when Bakura walked in. Yami then faints of the loss of blood.**

**Bakura: he better not be dead. glaring at both of them**

**Marik: no he isn't dead.**

**Bakura: continue and meet me in the transportation room.**

**Marik: yes sir**

**Bakura walks out.**

**Shadi: do you think we should do something about the blood on him?**

**Marik: he is fine now make sure you get the feet too I don't care what Bakura says I would rather drag him.**

**Shadi: it doesn't matter let's just get it done.**

**back at the park**

**Bakura: do you have the boy? And no tricks.**

**Seto: Yes he's right here.**

**Bakura: glances to Marik and Shadi Grab him.**

**  
Seto: walk Yugi**

**But Yugi was just staring at the unconscious Yami; he was horrified at what they might do to him, just knowing what they did to Yami. Yugi then looked at Seto whom had a straight yet serious face.**

**Seto: Yugi walk.**

**Bakura: Marik come on!**

**Marik: I can't help it he is heavy ya know.**

**Bakura: shut it and hurry.**

**As Seto and Yugi walked half way to Bakura, Bakura walked the other half with Marik trailing behind. When they were only about 10 feet away Yami starts to gain conscious. **

**Bakura: unlock him.**

**Marik did as he was told and took the chains off and Yami fell to his knees.**

**Bakura: Pathetic**

**Seto: Shut it.**

**Bakura: now give me the boy**

**Seto: give me Yami.**

**Bakura: what about they walk toward us.**

**Seto: fine.**

**Yami stood up with all the strength he had and got half way when Yugi ran up to him and hugged him tight.**

**Yami: Yugi**

**Yugi: whispering please don't let this happen.**

**Yami: I will get you back I promise because-**

**Yugi: starts to cry but what if you don't?**

**Yami: I will because I won't leave you in the first place. Now I want you to go back to Seto.**

**Yugi: no I won't leave you I love you.**

**Yami: I love you too Yugi. turns head to Seto NOW!**

**Yugi: huh? **

**Joey then throws a smoke bomb in front of Bakura and the rest. Seto ran over to Yami and picked him up while telling Yugi to follow him. **

**Bakura: I'll get you HEKA with REVENGE!**

**Joey: Seto hurry the is car ready.**

**Yugi: HELP!?**

**Seto looked back to see Yugi's leg being pulled by a chain.**

**Tristan: I got em' **

**Seto: ok but hurry**

**So Tristan got Yugi and they all went to HHQ (Heka Headquarters) **

**FFW to HHQ**

**Soon after arrival they put Yami to bed. While everyone else talked about Shadow and their plans. But Yugi stayed with Yami all night to morning. Yugi woke up noticing Yami was still asleep he started to close his eyes again.**

**Yami: Yugi are you awake?**

**Yugi: yeah**

**Yami: So what happened? Are you hurt?**

**Yugi: no I'm fine you're not nothing happened. But Yami are you ok you didn't look good.**

**Yami: Yugi I'm fine I want to know what happened when we got back I can't recall going to bed.**

**Yugi: well I guess I'll tell you.**

**Flashback**

**Yami: Seto would you put me down. I can walk up the stairs fine.**

**Seto: ok but Yugi and I are following **

**Yami: fine but when I get in my room I get left alone. Deal?**

**Seto: Fine looks at Yugi come on.**

**Once Yami got to his room Seto told Yugi he would be right back and for Yugi to stay there just in case. But after Seto left Yugi heard something fall so he rushed in the room to see Yami knocked out on the floor. Yugi rushed to the door and saw Seto coming up the stairs.**

**Yugi: Seto hurry. It's Yami again.**

**Seto: coming**

**When Seto walking in the room he noticed Yugi was blushing lobster red. He couldn't understand why till he looked at Yami. Yami was face up with only his boxers on. So Seto rushed over and put Yami on his bed. Then he turned to Yugi whom was still blushing.**

**Seto: Yugi?**

**Yugi: yes?**

**Seto: watch Yami till I say to stop.**

**And with that Seto left the room.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**But just when Yami was about to make a comment there was a HUGE CRASH!**


	9. Chapter 8

**YGO- A Love War Part 8**

**NO RECAP**

**Yami went to get up when Yugi pushed him down.**

**Yugi: stay here. You are in no condition to get up.**

**Yami: But-**

**Yugi cut him off with a soft and gentle kiss. Yugi then broke the kiss.**

**Yugi: ok be right back.**

**And with that he ran out of the room. When Yugi got to the main room he switched on the light switch and saw Joey on the floor. So, Yugi ran over to Joey.**

**Yugi: are you ok?**

**Joey: I think**

**Then someone walks in.**

**Voice: what are you two doing?**

**Yugi & Joey: AHHHHH! **

**Seto: would you be quiet people are trying to sleep and tell me why you two are down here.**

**Joey: I was hungry so I came to get something to eat. Then I slipped and fell.**

**Seto: … looks at Yugi**

**Yugi: Yami woke up and we talked and we heard the crash so-**

**Seto: wait Yami is awake?**

**Yugi: uh huh**

**Seto: go see if he still is awake and come back ok?!**

**Yugi nods and runs up the stairs. When he got to the room he ran right in thinking Yami would still be in bed. But he wasn't right when he got through the door he started to blush madly. Yami didn't move just put on a pair of pants, a black shirt and a pair of socks. (He had boxers on already) Yami then turned to Yugi looking surprised.**

**Yami: Yugi, why does your face look like a tomato?**

**Yugi: I…uh…**

**Yami: never mind**

**Yugi: why?**

**Yami: because**

**Yugi: beca- stops in mid-sentence**

**Yami had pressed his lips with Yugi's and quickly made his way to the bed since his left did start to throb a little.**

**With Seto and Joey**

**Seto: would you stop filling your face with candy.**

**Joey: but I'm hungry. Where is Yugi?**

**Seto: that is what I want to know.**

**Joey: …**

**Seto: come on we are going to see if Yami is ok for ourselves.**

**Seto dragged Joey from the counter and they made their way up the stairs. When they got there they heard slight moaning sounds.**

**Joey: do you think we should go in?**

**Seto: of course. I think.**

**Seto opened the door to see Yugi and Yami sitting on the bed kissing. Joey popped his head in so he could see and it was like his jaw had dropped to the floor.**

**Seto: usually I would say GET A ROOM but you two are already in one!**

**Yami broke the kiss and immediately was freaked and he accidentally fell off the bed while Seto and Joey just stood there while Yugi seemed too embarrassed to move or say anything. Seto broke the silence.**

**Seto: must I ask what you 2 were doing?**

**Joey: Yami is there something you need to tell us?**

**Yami: well…ummm…u sees…ok I'll tell you guys. You see I haven't ever had an interest for girls in that way and that's really it.**

**Seto & Joey: ok**

**Seto: any more confessions?**

**Yami: I am not really a guy but a girl. said with a straight face**

**Seto, Yugi, & Joey: WHAAAAAAAAAT!? **

**Then Yami busted out laughing his ass off. After a few minuets he managed to reply between laughing.**

**Yami: I can't…believe…you guys…fell…for that… (continues to laugh harder)**

**After Yami got off the floor from laughing he looked at Seto. Who seemed like he was going to kill someone while Joey was trying to figure it out. **

**Yugi: that was really mean pouts**

**Yami: Awwww I'm sorry Yugi.**

**Yami starts to kiss Yugi.**

**Seto: (coughs loudly ahem.)**

**Yugi & Yami: oh **

**BEEP! BEEP! Serenity runs into the room.**

**Serenity: well don't just stand there.**

**Joey: what are we suppose to do?**

**Serenity: you know what forget it I'll do it. (gasps)**

**Seto: what happened?**

**Serenity: I know that alert sound; we have a location of a jewel.**

**Every one of them runs to the computer.**

**Yami & Yugi: what jewel?**

**Serenity: it is the water jewel.**

**Yami: get the location turns to everyone Joey, Seto, and Yugi you're coming with me to get the jewel.**

**//FFW to the Caribbean Islands//**

**Joey: time to party!**

**Yami: no, time to work and search.**

**Joey: but-**

**Yami: no buts. Now it said it is near a lake and temple near the middle of this island.**

**Seto: then we need to get moving.**

**//FFW to Temple Area//**

**Yugi: It's Huge**

**Yami: that means we have to hurry just in case of Shadow.**

**Joey: were would the jewel be?**

**Seto: probably when we get half way through.**

**Yami: ok there are two doors so we have to split up.**

**Joey: I take Seto**

**Seto: why me?**

**Joey: because I can easily hide behind you.**

**Seto: figures**

**Yami: ok Yugi and I will go that way. points to the right door meet u there.**

**Seto: hopefully**

**Joey: what is that suppose to mean?**

**Seto: nothing dog brain**

**Joey: what!?**

**//With Yami and Yugi//**

**Yami was in front and after 10minuets they saw a huge waterfall in the back. Everything was marble except the ceiling parts. **

**Yugi: it's amazing! in awe**

**Yami: lets start looking. **

**Yami went off in one direction to the left were he saw some bushes while Yugi went to the water fall fountain thing. When Yugi got closer to the fountain he saw a floating bowl in the middle. Yugi stepped in the water and walked over to it.**

**Yami: (turn to Yugi) did you find anything Yugi?**

**Yugi: I think so.**

**Yami ran over to Yugi and watched him walk towards something in the water. When Yugi reached the metallic bowl, inside he saw the water jewel. He picked it up and put it in the necklace.**

**Voice: Hand over that jewel HEKA!**

**Yami & Yugi turned to see Bakura and his crew.**

**Yami: leave Bakura**

**Bakura: why would I want to do that?**

**Yami: we were here first**

**Bakura: so what! Now step aside**

**Yami: make me!**

**Bakura went up to Yami and shoved him to the ground. Yugi got mad at this and not knowing it his eyes turned baby blue and a gush of crystal clear water surrounded Bakura and threw him into a wall knocking him down for the count. **

**Yami: Yugi?**

**Yugi turned to Yami and the powers disappeared and Yugi's eyes turned back to amethyst. **

**Yugi: now you Shadows better leave or else!**

**Team Shadow left in a hurry.**

**Yami: Yugi?**

**Yugi: what's wrong Yami?**

**Yami: your eyes turned baby blue and the water.**

**Yami's facial expression told Yugi he was surprised and didn't know what had happened.**

**Yugi: I guess I figured out how they work.**

**Seto: Yugi, Yami what happened to Bakura and why does Yami have that look like "what just happened"?**

**Yami immediately stood up.**

**Yami: well you see Yugi found the water jewel and then Bakura came and shoved me to the ground. So Yugi activated his water jewel and his eyes turned blue and then a huge gush of water flew at Bakura and knocked him against the wall.**

**Seto: ok**

**Joey: that was a mouthful**

**Yugi: shouldn't we be leaving?**

**Yami: let's go.**

**//FFW Heka HQ//**

**Serenity: so did you get the jewel?**

**Yami: yep**

**Joey: (dramatically) I am so hungry I think I'm fading into the dark abyss **

**Seto: aw did someone forget to fill your doggy bowl?**

**Joey: ahhhh. Would you shut it?**

**Yami: what about you both shut it.**

**Tea: Yugi why don't you go practice out your new jewel.**

**Yugi: I don't see why not. Ok**

**Yami: I'll go with you.**

**After they left Tea looks to Seto and Joey.**

**Tea: what is up with them?**

**Mai: what and who?**

**Tea: Yugi and Yami and it is like they never leave each other's side.**

**Mai: then ask them**

**Tea: fine I will (exists)**

**Seto: that is not going to end well.**

**Joey: why?**

**Seto: Tea likes Yami. Duh!**

**Mai: you two know something I don't**

**//With Yami and Yugi//**

**Yugi: what am I suppose to do?**

**Yami: just activate the jewel.**

**Yugi: pouts but I don't wanna.**

**Yami: and why not? (crosses arms)**

**Yugi: (walks toward Yami) I want you (still pouting)**

**Yami: well that is something I know how to do.**

**Yugi: shouldn't we go somewhere else-**

**Yami: I don't care if they see us.**

**Yami pulls Yugi toward him and starts to kiss him passionately. While Yami and Yugi were having their moment they didn't notice a not so happy someone watching.**


	10. Chapter 9

**YGO- A Love War Part 9**

**No Recap**

**While Yami and Yugi were having their moment they didn't notice a not so happy someone watching. Until that person yelled out for their attention.**

**Tea: What IS GOING ON HERE!**

**Yami got angry at this and turned to Tea.**

**Yami: SHUT UP!**

**Tea: quietly I thought you like me?**

**Yami: NO NEVER!**

**Tea started to get angry and walked right up to Yami and slapped him across the face.**

**Tea: Boys don't reject me. I reject them.**

**Yami: did you forget that I am the leader here.**

**Tea: fine!**

**Yami: now get out of my face. You are here band from missions till further notice. **

**Tea walked away with a secret and a smirk. Yami turned back to Yugi.**

**Yugi: what was that all about?**

**Yami: It's just Tea don't worry.**

**Yugi: ok**

**Seto: hey we got a location.**

**They all went to the main computer.**

**Joey: It said that the next jewel is fire and is located in New York Park.**

**Yami: lets go.**

**//FFW to New York Park//**

**Joey: at least it's not dark here.**

**Seto: we'll meet back at the front gate in 30minuets or less.**

**Yami: ok lets go.**

**Seto went left, Joey went forward, and Yami & Yugi went right. Yami and Yugi walked around for 10minuets and still didn't find anything. When they walked past a statue Yugi said that he found the jewel.**

**Yami: where?**

**Yugi: right here/**

**Yami: but it is all gray.**

**Yugi: sticks it in the necklace well it fits in the necklace doesn't that count?**

**Yami: try to see what you can do.**

**Voice: I could probably take it off your hands.**

**Yami: Marik. I'll kill you myself.**

**Marik: why would you w-**

**Yami: you know why.**

**Yugi: Yami wait!**

**Yami: just stay back**

**Marik: yeah squirt stay back pulls out sword**

**Yami: now you've done it pulls out sword**

**Yami and Marik started fight and so far it was an even match. But Yugi wanted to help so he started concentrating and his eyes turned blood red and he held his hand open and a ball of fire formed. The jewel Yugi put in the necklace turned red. Then Yugi threw the fireball at where Marik was standing and his foot caught on fire. But then Yugi's eyes turned baby blue, he activated the water jewel. The ball in his hand this time was water and he was about to throw when Marik shouted.**

**Marik: You are REALLY TRYING to KILL ME!**

**Yugi: no just prolonging it. throws ball of water at Marik**

**Marik fell to the ground and that the force was so strong he couldn't get back up. Yugi walked over to him. Yugi's eyes turned grey. Yami saw this and he knew Yugi had just activated the Jewel of Death. Yugi put his hand above Marik's forehead and then Marik started trembling. When Yugi finished Marik ran away. Yugi turned back to normal. **

**Yugi: so how did I do?**

**Yami: GOOD!**

**Yugi: can we leave I don't feel so good.**

**So Yami and Yugi meet Seto and Joey at the car and went back to Heka HQ.**

**//FFW to Heka HQ//**

**Serenity: so how did it go?**

**Yami: well Yugi figured out how to activate all three and use them.**

**Yugi: it's about 8pm I will see ya. Good Night.**

**Without thinking Yugi walked up to Yami and gave him a soft kiss and left the room. **

**Yami: blushing I have to finish something and I am going to bed too.**

**Serenity: Good Night **

**Yami: You too. leaves**

**Joey: Serenity why didn't you start freaking out about Yami and Yugi?**

**Serenity: Because I already knew**

**Seto: when?**

**Serenity: well almost since I have know Yami.**

**Seto & Joey: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!?**

**Serenity; he told me not to. Good Night Boys leaves**

**//With Yami & Yugi//**

**Yami walks into his room and sees Yugi sitting on his bed.**

**Yami: let me guess you wanted to say good night, again?**

**Yugi: No. But I want to sleep in your bed.**

**Yami: ok**

**Yami walks over to Yugi and lies down next to him.**

**Yami: Good Night**

**Yugi: You too.**

**They share one sweat soft yet passionate kiss and fall asleep, Yugi in Yami's arms. **

**Name**

**Color**

**What it does**

**Death**

**Gray**

**Lets people see how they die**

**Water**

**Blue**

**Power over water**

**Fire**

**Red**

**Power over fire**


	11. Chapter 10

**YGO- A Love War Part 10 **

**No Recap**

**//Heka Headquarters8:30am//**

**Yugi slowly woke up, Yami slowly opened his eyes.**

**Yugi: Did I wake you?**

**Yami: No**

**Yugi: oh ok.**

**Yami leaned closer and gave Yugi a small kiss.**

**Yami: let's go eat.**

**Yugi: ok**

**So they change and go down stairs to eat. When they got there they only saw Seto, Joey, and Serenity.**

**Yugi: hey.**

**Yami: Where's Mai and Tea?**

**Seto: we don't know.**

**Joey: we came down an hour ago, and no one was up.**

**Seto: no you came down because you were hungry.**

**Joey: same thing.**

**Yugi: ok well right now I am hungry.**

**Serenity: go ahead dig in.**

**After they ate they heard a beeping sound. Serenity walked over to the computer and told everyone to come here.**

**Yami: what's wrong?**

**Serenity: nothing but a new jewel has been located.**

**Yugi: which one?**

**Serenity: the wind jewel has been located in Orlando, Florida.**

**Joey: Can we hit the-**

**Seto: NO!**

**Joey: But-**

**Seto: no. now shut up.**

**Joey: fine.**

**Yugi: so when do we leave?**

**Yami: now and Serenity you should stay here.**

**//FFW To Orlando, Florida// Some Jewelry Store//**

**They walk in except Joey.**

**Shopkeeper: Hello my name is Allan (me: it's a guy) how may I help u?**

**Yami: we are just looking.**

**Allan: ok**

**Seto: looks at Allan do you have any white jewels?**

**Allan: um…yes but it is very special.**

**Seto: may we see it?**

**Allan: I suppose.**

**Yami and Yugi join Seto at the front desk. The shopkeeper then closes all windows, curtains, and doors then he puts the sign that say's "CLOSED." He then goes behind the counter and pulls out a box, and opens it. **

**Seto: that's the one**

**Yami: are you sure?**

**Seto: yes it has the shape.**

**Yami: looks at Allan we'll take it.**

**Allan: it's not for sale.**

**Seto: how much?**

**Allan: It's not for sale.**

**Seto: Last chance how much?**

**Allan: I am calling Security.**

**Yami: no you will give us the jewel.**

**Allan: leave now!?**

**Yami: I think not now hand it over!**

**Allan: N…NO**

**Seto: Now.**

**Yugi activated the Death Jewel and the man fell to the ground trembling.**

**Yami: so sorry but it was your choice.**

**They walked out of the store and went home.**

**//Heka HQ//**

**They were walking up to the door and it was unlocked.**

**Seto: that's odd.**

**Yami: I know.**

**They walked in and saw…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ok sorry the little stars didn't show up from what i have heard from a few people so i changed it to the ( ) to show what they might be doing at that moment while talking. i am sorry if there was any confusion. please enjoy. (The only thing i own is what i wrote in the stories i don't own the characters nor do i own Yugioh.)**

**YGO- A Love War Part 11**

**No Recap**

**They walked in and saw Bakura sitting on the sofa with Tea, and Serenity and Mai were tied up in chairs.**

**Yami: Tea?**

**Tea: Oh hi Yami took you long enough.**

**Yami: for what may I ask?**

**Bakura: your defeat.**

**Seto: Let them go**

**Yami: Tea why turn us in?**

**Tea: Because you don't love me.**

**Yami: So what?**

**Yea: I liked you so if I can't have you no one will.**

**Yami: Is that a threat?**

**Bakura: Yeah so what are you going to do about it?**

**Yami: we are going to kick you ass that's what**

**Bakura: Is that right**

**Seto: yes.**

**Bakura: Marik get me my sword.**

**Yami and Seto pull out their swords. Bakura stands up and holds by his side. Yugi's eyes turn blank (me: he activated the wind jewel.). **

**Yami: Yugi you ready?**

**Yugi: yea**

**Seto: Alright. I'll take Marik.**

**Yami: I got Bakura.**

**Yugi: what about me?**

**Yami: stay here and try to get everyone out.**

**Yugi: ok.**

**So they all start fighting, Yugi goes over to where Mai and **

**Serenity are.**

**Yugi: hold on.**

**All of a sudden 5 robots charge toward Yugi.**

**Serenity: Yugi watch out.**

**Yugi turned around threw his arms out then back together. **

**All 5 robots clung together and exploded.**

**Mai: wow kiddo that was great.**

**Yugi: thanks.**

**Seto was doing okay and so was Yami until Joey came in and threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the room.**

**Seto: what the hell is going on?**

**Yugi: Yami where are you?**

**Then Bakura grabbed Yugi and vanished along with Tea, Marik and the robots. When the smoke clears Yami is going nuts.**

**Yami: where's Yugi? Did they take him? Oh no he's gone! **

**Seto: SHUT UP!**

**Yami: But they got Yugi and who knows what they might do?! We might never see him again; I might never see him again.**

**Serenity: we'll he's about to brake down**

**Yami: (starts crying) It's my entire fault I shouldn't have fought Bakura.**

**Joey: WOW how did you know he would do that?**

**Mai: It's a girl thing.**

**Seto walks up to Yami and pins him against the wall. (Me: yes he is still sobbing)**

**Seto: shut your trap and listen. It wasn't your fault we had a good plan till puppy boy came in. So get over it we will get him back.**

**Serenity: nice pep talk.**

**Seto: thank you (lets go of Yami)**

**Joey: (whispering) I am not a dog**

**Seto: I didn't say you were a dog, I said you were a puppy.**

**Joey: I'll get you back for that somehow.**

**Serenity: ok well let's all eat lunch then we can work on a plan.**

**//Wit Yugi//**

**Yugi: put me down**

**Bakura: fine (throws him on ground)**

**Yugi: XX owwww**

**Bakura: (turns to Marik) chain him up. We don't want him to miss anything.**

**(Me: Yugi is back to normal and Bakura took the necklace so nothing would happen.)**

**Yugi: let me go you have the necklace.**

**Bakura: but I want all Hekas DEAD! (Chuckles)**

**Yugi: (whispers) Yami…help… **


	13. Chapter 12

**YGO- A Love War Part 12**

**//At Heka HQ//**

**Everyone was eating lunch, in silent, except Yami who was just picking at his food.**

**Seto: Would you stop that and just eat already?**

**Yami: …**

**Seto: Answer ME!?**

**Serenity: Just leave him alone.**

**Seto: humph. **

**When everyone was done eating even Yami they all went into the planning room. Everyone was in a seat with Yami in the front of the table. Everyone was talking, Serenity and Mai, and Joey was arguing with Seto.**

**Yami: anime vein SHUT UP!**

**Everyone went quiet.**

**Yami: Thank you. Now to start we- BEEP BEEP **

**Serenity: A jewel has been located.**

**Yami: so which one and where?**

**Serenity: The Darkness Jewel and in Paris.**

**Yami: Let's go. Serenity stay here with Mai and let us know if anything happens.**

**Mai: Gotta ya**

**Joey: I'm ready.**

**Yami: you're staying here if anyone comes. Where in Paris?**

**Serenity: The top of the Eiffel Tower.**

**Seto: Ok can we go now?**

**Yami: yeah.**

**//In Front of the Eiffel Tower//**

**Seto: what do we do now?**

**Yami: Try to get up there I guess.**

**//On Top of the Eiffel Tower//**

**Yami: Where would it be?**

**?: In my hands.**

**Seto: Marik had it over.**

**Marik: sorry but no.**

**Seto: wut did you say?**

**Marik: listen I will take you to our base and we can go from there.**

**Yami: fine.**

**Seto: But-**

**Yami: we will go with Mark.**

**Marik stuck the jewel in his pocket and a portal opened.**

**Marik: just follow me.**

**Yami: fine.**

**Yami and Seto followed Marik through the portal. When they got through Bakura and Shadi went up behind Yami and Seto and knocked them out. When Yami and Seto awakened they noticed they were chained to the wall. (Me: Yugi on one side, Yami on another next to Seto)**

**Yugi: I'm so glad you're awake.**

**Yami: Dam 'it not again**

**Seto: this fuckin sucks we've been tricked.**

**Bakura: It will all be over soon.**

**Yami: what are you going to do to us?**

**Bakura: oh no it isn't what I'm going to do it is what Yugi is going to do.**

**Seto: you're lying.**

**Then Marik walked in with Shadi right behind him. Then Marik pulled out the Darkness Jewel and handed it to Bakura. Bakura then gave Marik and Shadi a signal. Shadi walked over to Seto and Marik over to Yami. Bakura then pulled out the necklace and placed the jewel in and put the necklace on Yugi.**

**Bakura: you will now activate the Darkness Jewel.**

**Yugi: NO! NEVER!**

**Bakura: Is that so. Because I know you don't want Ur friends to get hurt.**

**Yugi: you wouldn't dare**

**Bakura: I would. So do you want to change it?**

**Yugi: …**

**Yami: Yugi don't**

**Marik: Stay out of this.**

**Bakura looked at Yugi and moved so he could see his friends. Marik then slapped Yami across the face leaving a HUGE red mark.**

**Yugi: I don't know.**

**Bakura: If you want your friends to live then do it**

**Yugi: ok I'll do it.**

**Seto: Yugi you can't do that it is to dangerous.**

**Bakura: stay out of this.**

**Yugi: I don't want you or Yami hurt so just let me do this.**

**Bakura: That's better. Now do it.**

**Yugi then activated the Darkness Jewel. His eyes turned black as pitch and **

**Bakura unlocked him.**

**Yami: Yugi. Bakura what did you do to him?**

**Bakura: nothing. But I know how you can save him.**

**Yami: Tell me now.**

**Bakura: well you two will find me the other jewels if I can't then you will wait in your lil headquarters until I tell you what to do next.**

**Seto: Why should we trust you?**

**Bakura: because**

**Yami: we'll do it.**

**Bakura: I thought so. Now all the jewels will not reveal themselves yet so Yugi will do what I say and go find them.**

**Yugi: who said I was taking orders from you?**

**Bakura: but**

**Yugi: you're finished.**

**Yami and Seto were unlocked while Yugi started walking outside. Yami started to run up to Yugi. They were finally outside. Seto was right behind Yami. Yami reached out and grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him back.**

**Yami: that was a great act.**

**Yugi: thanks. (Me: he turned back to normal.)**

**Yami: are you ok**

**Yugi: yeah I'm fine.**

**Yugi turned around and was embraced by Yami. **

**Seto: let's get out of here.**

**When they finally got back they told Serenity and Mai what happened. (Me: Joey was asleep) After that they all got something to eat. When everyone was done the computer started beeping. Serenity went to check it and it said that the snow/ice jewel has been located in Borneo. So Yami and Yugi got ready because Seto said he would stay there.**

**Seto: if anything happens call us.**

**Yami: ok we get it.**

**Yugi: but where in Borneo?**

**Serenity: There most famous museum has it on display**

**Yami: then how are we supposed to get it?**

**Yugi: what do we do just walk in there to the boss and say 'hi my names Yugi, I'm the vessel can we have the jewel?'' **

**Serenity: well yeah the guy who owns the museum was my dad's friend so there shouldn't be a problem.**

**Yami & Yugi: ok**

**//Borneo's Museum of History//**

**Yami and Yugi walked into the boss's office and told him everything about the jewel and all. He told Yami where the jewel was and gave him the key for the case. Yugi walked with Yami to the case and took the jewel and left the museum. BOOOM**

**Jewels Found**

**Name Color**

**Death Grey**

**Wind White**

**Water Blue**

**Darkness Black**

**I'm leaving you there but the next should be up soon so don't worry that much about the "boom." HEHE well see ya.**


	14. Chapter 13

**YGO- A Love War Part 13**

** No Recap**

**Yugi walked with Yami to the case took the jewel and left the museum. BOOM.**

**(What do you think happened?)**

**(Me: ok nothing happened the BOOM was nothing to worry about I promise but let's go on)**

**As they walked out of the museum Yami handed Yugi the jewel and took a taxi to the airport. Yami went up to the woman standing in front of the entrance to the flight while Yugi walked beside him. Yami looked at the woman's nametag and it said Janice.**

**Yami: Um excuse me…Janice but the screen says the flight has been canceled.**

**Janice: Yes it has been canceled due to flight problems we are truly sorry.**

**Yugi: how long will the flight be down?**

**Janice: the rest of today, tomorrow, and the next day.**

**Yami: sigh fine.**

**Yugi: thank you.**

**After they left the airport Yami and Yugi took a taxi to a hotel called the Sea-Breeze Resort, since it had a view of the ocean or sea. They both walked in and up to the front desk. The lady in the front desk didn't look up when they got there.**

**Yami: excuse me.**

**Still looking down she said in a cheerful voice.**

**Lisa: Welcome to the Sea-Breeze Resort, my name is Lisa, how may I help you?**

**Yami: I need one room for 3 days.**

**Lisa: looking only at computer ok so you want one room for 3 days correct?**

**Yami: yes.**

**Lisa: would you like a single or a couple's room?**

**She said this and looked up. Yugi then spoke up when he noticed Yami didn't know what to say.**

**Yugi: couple.**

**Lisa: But…uh…your both boys? **

**Yami: and?**

**Lisa: Brothers right?**

**Yugi: no.**

**Lisa: cousins?**

**Yami: no.**

**Lisa: I know-**

**Yugi: we're dating, want a room now hurry up. Please?**

**Lisa: dumbstruck ok here is your key and room and floor #.**

**Yugi: thank you.**

**Yugi pulled Yami to the elevator and pressed the up arrow.**

**Yami: Nice going back there.**

**Yugi: I can't help it she was really annoying.**

**The elevator opened on the right and they went in and pressed the number 4. The door closed and they continued talking.**

**Yami: no kidding.**

**Yugi: AHH she got me all frustrated.**

**Yami: But you look so cute.**

**Yami went to lean in for a kiss when the elevator went ding. Yami froze, pulled back and they stepped out of the elevator hand in hand. When they got to the room number they went in, and shut the door. Yugi went over to the bed and sat down followed by Yami. **

**Yugi: shouldn't we call Seto and Serenity and everyone to let them know what happened?**

**Yami: they can wait.**

**Yami leaned over and pushed Yugi fully down onto the bed. Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck which resulted in a long passionate, heart-stopping, gentle kiss. As Yugi broke for air Yami started to take off Yugi's shirt. When finally Yami got it off he left a trail of sweet passionate kisses from Yugi's stomach back up to his mouth for a mind-blowing kiss. But unfortunately by this time Yami's cell phone rang. Both boys were bare-naked (me: not wat ya thinking not all the way so drop the thought and bury it). But they didn't bother with the phone.**

**//With the Others//**

**Duke, Tristan, and Joey were playing a car racing game. Serenity was busy with the computer and Seto was getting worried and frustrated that Yami wouldn't pick up his phone.**

**Seto: AHHHH**

**Serenity: what is wrong Seto?**

**Seto: he won't pick up the fuckin' phone of his **

**Dad: why not call Yugi's; maybe Yami's battery was dead.**

**Seto: Fine give me the number.**

**Dad: ok. 1-904-645-7209 (me: please don't really dial this number)**

**//With Yugi and Yami//**

**Both boys were lying in the bed under the covers. Yugi was cuddled up in Yami's arms. Yami's head was settled on top of Yugi's. When Yugi's cell phone rang. As **

**Yugi went to get up Yami pulled him back.**

**Yami: Just leave it.**

**Yugi: what if it's important?**

**Yami: what could be more important?**

**Yugi: I'll be right back.**

**Yugi rolled to the side picked up the phone and clicked it on.**

**Yugi: Hello?**

**Seto: Yugi is that you? It's Seto.**

**Yugi: Yeah but what's wrong?**

**Seto: Is Yami there?**

**Yugi: yes.**

**Seto: give him the phone please?**

**Yugi: ok hold on.**

**Yugi handed the phone to Yami and told him it was Seto.**

**Yami: Hello?**

**Seto: starts yelling Where the HELL are you? I tried your phone don't you know how to pick the FUCKING phone UP and instead I have to call HIS phone? I think the FUCKING LOVEY DUBBEY STUFF has gone to YOUR FUCKING HEAD! I mean you could've said or called someone.**

**Yami: anime vein Seto? says calmly**

**Seto: yes?**

**Yami: starts yelling back SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP ALREADY I'M IN CHARGE, THE FLIGHT WAS DELAYEDFOR 3 DAYS. I GOT A FUCKING MOTEL ROOM TO STAY IN!**

**Seto: still yelling THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?**

**Yami: still yelling back I'VE BEEN BUSY!**

**Seto: still yelling WITH WHAT realizing it was a bad question**

**Yami: yelling NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSSINESS! **

**Seto: 0.0 …**

**Yami clicked the phone off and go dressed at the same time Yugi was getting dressed.**

**Yami: I'm going out!**

**Yugi: O ok.**

**Yami practically slammed the door on his way out.**

**Yugi: I hope he isn't to mad**

**//With Yami//**

**Yami was in the elevator and he pushed the button 1. **

**Yami: sigh I just got to take a brake from this**

**The elevator doors opened and he walked straight out of the building and to…**

**//With Yugi//**

**Yugi was lying on the bed just staring up when his cell rang. He noticed that it was a text from Yami which read: **

**MEET ME ON THE BEACH PIER AND I'LL TAKE YOU **

**FROM THERE.**

**YAMI **

**Yugi hurried to find his shoes and get to the beach. After Yugi got out of the elevator he ran outside and made his way to the beach. When Yugi finally made it there and saw Yami with his back turned so he didn't see Yugi. Yugi walked up behind Yami and threw his arms around Yami. Yami was surprised but got over it quick when he saw Yugi.**

**Yugi: So what ya want to show me?**

**Yami: Just follow me.**

**As Yugi followed Yami he saw…**


	15. Chapter 14

**YGO- A Love War Part 14**

** no recap **

**As Yugi followed Yami he saw that the sun was about to set and disappear. As they got closer Yugi saw a blanket on the sand with a picnic basket next to it. **

**Yugi: did you do that?**

**Yami: all for you**

**With that said Yami took Yugi's hand and pulled him over to the blanket and they sat down and ate the food Yami had gotten. After they finished eating Yami got up and pulled Yugi to his feet. Without a word Yugi followed, caught in the moment. Yami had lead Yugi onto a huge pile of rocks and pulled Yugi onto the one that stood out over the water. He noticed the water didn't come up to far on that one and him and Yugi stood on the ledge. As the sun started to set Yami put his arms around Yugi's shoulders where his hands laid gently on Yugi's chest. Yugi responded by putting his hands on Yami's. They stood there silent until the sun was just about to disappear. Yami turned Yugi around softly. He leaned down to Yugi's ear and whispered. **

**Yami: I love you with all my heart. I would die if anything ever happened to you that I couldn't prevent. Yugi I love you and I don't think anything in the world could tear me away from you, not even death itself, because with you by my side I will never be lonely and nothing could bring me down except if you ever said that you don't love me**

**When Yami looked straight into Yugi's eyes Yugi started to cry. Out of sobbing he managed to say something.**

**Yugi: Yami I too love you with all my heart and I would never let you go or trade you in for anything in the world.**

**Yugi put his hands on Yami's cheeks and pulled his face closer to join lips in a romantic, filled with passion, kisses. Yugi had stopped sobbing. Although his eyes were closed Yugi felt one tear roll down Yami's face onto his graceful fingers. As they parted lips they walked slowly back to the resort. Yugi on Yami's left side and his arm around Yami's hips. Yami had his arm encircled around Yugi with the blanket and basket in the other hand. They ignored everyone in their way and walked through the doors, to the elevator, and up to their room. When they got up to their room they each changed into gray sweat pants and went to sleep in each other's arms.**

**//The Next Day with Everyone Else//**

**Joey: I'm still hungry!!!!  
**

**Mai: You ate just about everything.**

**Joey, Mai, and Tristan are sitting on the couch while Dad is on the floor in front of them taking a nap. While Seto and Serenity in the library.**

**Seto: I don't get it…**

**Serenity: what is there to get?**

**Seto: Ever since Yugi came Yami is more laid back and ready to go and it is a switch but…**

**Serenity: so you're happy for him, but what?**

**Seto: But I am worried his feelings for Yugi will get in the way of our mission to save the vassal.**

**Serenity: How do you know they won't help as well?**

**Seto: sigh I don't know yet. No one knows at this point. If you don't remember that Tea was a traitor. **

**Serenity: So you think we are too?**

**Seto: I never said that!**

**Serenity: But you applied it!**

**With that Serenity got up from the table and left Seto in the library.**

**//with Yugi & Yami//**

**As Yugi started to wake up he noticed Yami was no where. He noticed the doors to the balcony or overlook were open. Yugi got up (me: they slept in a pair of sweat pants remember) and walked to the doors to see Yami leaning on the railing. Yugi rubbed his eyes and walked up next to Yami. Without looking toward Yugi Yami pulled Yugi closer so that Yugi was leaning against his bare chest. Yami put his head on top of Yugi's.**

**Yami: good morning.**

**As that was said Yami kisses Yugi's forehead. **

**Yugi: I love you.**

**Yami: I love you too.**

**Yugi: let's get changed and get something nice for breakfast.**

**Yami: let's go.**

**They break away and walk back into the room but not before closing the balcony doors. They get changed and went to the dining area and ate a wonderful breakfast. After they were full they went back to the room. **

**Yami: what about we go to the park for a walk?**

**Yugi: sounds wonderful.**

**So they headed to the park and when they arrived they sat on a bench near a pond. But what they didn't expect to find was a portal of black mist surrounding a small hole in the sky. When someone finally came into view they noticed it to be…**


	16. Chapter 15

**No Recap**

**When someone finally came into view they noticed it to be Serenity. **

**Yami & Yugi: What are you doing here?**

**Serenity: well Seto opened a portal to transport me wherever you may be.**

**Yami: now what?**

**Serenity: well we just step back through.**

**Yugi: ok**

**So they walked through the portal and they were back at the HQ in the library. When they got all the way through they saw Seto and Dad by a table. Seto turned to them.**

**Seto: nice you could come back.**

**Yami: where is everyone?**

**Seto: Mai and duke are holding eating contest.**

**Dad: And Joey and Tristan are the contestants.**

**Yugi: Sounds Fun. -**

**After the eating contest, Joey won; they all went into the main room. Yami and Yugi sat on the love seat, Serenity, Mai, and Seto sat on another couch. Duke sat in a chair while Joey and Tristan were spread out on the floor.**

**Machine: Beep! Beep! **

**Serenity: stupid machine**

**Serenity gets up and goes to the machine and motions everyone to come over. When everyone got there she started to explain.**

**Serenity: ok to start the Earth Jewel has been located in England in a church. Got it? Now who's going?**

**Yami: me, Yugi, Seto, Joey, and Duke will go and you, Mai, and Tristan will stay here with the dog. **

**Everyone: ok**

**Seto: let's fly me got us a private jet that I will fly.**

**Joey: but-**

**Seto: no.**

**//In England's Church//**

**Duke: wow this place is big.**

**Yami: let's find it and go.**

**Seto: where would it be?**

**Joey: sits on floor I give up**

**Duke: we haven't done anything**

**Joey: I've done a lot.**

**While Duke and Joey were arguing Seto went to the right side of the church to look, Yugi to the front, and Yami to the left. When they finally stopped arguing Duke looked around the seats. Joey went up to a bench and kicked it.**

**Joey: owwww.**

**Seto: turns around shut up.**

**Joey: sticks tongue out **

**All of a sudden a green jewel falls off the bench. **

**Joey: hey guys I found something.**

**Everyone runs over to Joey and Yugi picks up the jewel.**

**Yugi: Joey you found it.**

**Joey: blinks I did? Me? Wow!**

**So Yugi puts the jewel in his necklace and they all leave the church and head back.**

**//At Heka HQ//**

**Mai: wow that was fast**

**Duke: all thanks to Joey's dumb luck**

**Tristan: it wasn't that fast its dinner and I am hungry can we please eat now.**

**Yami: yes lets**

**So after everyone ate Mai and Serenity went to bed leaving the guys downstairs in the living room.**

**Duke: alrite I'm leaving, I'm off to bed.**

**Yugi: nite duke leaves**

**Joey: I'm so BORED!**

**Then Seto walks through the room with a glass of water and starts to go up the stairs.**

**Tristan: and where is Mr. Grumpy going?**

**Joey: probably getting his beauty sleep.**

**Seto: turns around trust me I will get you in the morning. continues to walk will reaches room and door slams shut.**

**Yami: that was weird**

**Tristan: I'm going to bed.**

**Yami & Yugi: nite Tristan leaves**

**Joey: so what do yall want to watch?**

**Yami: I think I am going to go to bed.**

**Yugi: responds a lil to fast me too!**

**Joey: ok then see yall in the morning**

**Yami and Yugi walk up the stairs together and into Yami's room since Yugi's dad would be in his room and Yugi wanted to sleep with Yami.**

**Yugi: you're not tired are you?**

**Yami: if you count tired of not being alone with you then yes.**

**Yugi: I guess it counts.**

**Yami: Alright then**

**Then………………………………………………… **


	17. Chapter 16

This has been read over by me and edited for miss spelling and grammar but wrote by my friend yugi-ohlover on quizilla. It is a lemon

//START//

Then... 

Yami:walks up to Yugi and puts a hand on his cheek you're beautiful you know that 

Yugi:blushesNo I'm not 

Yami: Yes you are and don't let anyone tell you your not 

Yugi: You're sweetkisses Yami on the cheek

Yami: Do you think your father needs to know that were together

Yugi: I don't know, it's hard to know when he's a robot dog 

Yami: How did he get that way 

Yugi: I am not sure it happen when I was little

Yami: We won't talk about it, if you don't want to kisses Yugi on the lips 

Yugi:puts his arms around Yami's neck 

Yami:break the kiss I love you 

Yugi: Me too

Yami started to kiss him again, but this time moving his hands around Yugi's waist and up his shirt. Yugi moaned and lifted his arms. Yami broke the kiss again and took Yugi's shirt off. The necklace with most of the jewels, fell out of his shirt as Yami took it off and hit Yugi's chest.

Yami:looks at itDo you never take it off 

Yugi:looks at it too I am afraid to with all this things happening I don't want to lose it and I don't know what will happen if I do. 

Yami: well we'll just leave it.

Yami gave him another kiss than moved to his neck. Yugi giggled and laid his hands on Yami's arms. Yami growled, sending shivers down Yugi's back. When Yami was sure he left a love bite, Yami moved back to look at his work. Yami looked into Yugi's eyes to see the lust... 

Yugi: Yami...I need... you 

Yami: Me too, tenshi (angel) 

Yugi: So I'm your tenshi now 

Yami: Yupwhispers in his earso what else do you want me to do.

Yugi giggled and pulled Yami to the bed. Yugi and Yami both fell onto the bed and fell into each others arms. Yugi kissed Yami on the lips then started to help Yami out of his shirt and pants...

A few minutes later both boys were naked as new born babies and Yami was kissing Yugi hard on the lips. He ran his tongue across Yugi's bottom lip getting him to open up. Yami's tongue circled around the inside of Yugi's mouth sometimes stopping to play with Yugi's tongue. Yami's hand was making its way behind Yugi to clutch his ass. Yugi gasped and moaned at the same time. Yami broke the kiss...

Yami:whispers in his ear you've made me so hard 

Yugi: really, I haven't noticed 

Yami:smirks you ready 

Yugi: yes, do you have what we need?

Yami: Yes, do you think we need a condom? 

Yugi: no, I'm still a virgin and I'm guessing you are too 

Yami: yes I am turns over and reaches for a bottle of lubrication

Yami used one hand to unscrew the top than put some on his hand. He then made his way back to Yugi and laid half on top of him. Yugi smiled up at him and Yami kissed him one more time on the lips. Yami coated three fingers with the stuff than moved his hand under Yugi to find his opening. Yugi raised up some giving Yami a little help. When his fingers found it he pushed one finger in. Yugi shut his eyes quickly and let out a whimper. 

Yami: If it hurts too much tell me 

Yugi:nodded his head

Yami started to work his finger in and out of Yugi to stretch the tight layer of muscle so it wouldn't hurt so bad when Yami entered him. Yugi moaned a little and Yami added a second finger...

Yugi laid there with his eyes closed, waiting on Yami to push into him. He kept his hands face down on the bed as Yami moved Yugi's legs father apart. Yami positioned himself against Yugi's opening and he pushed into him, Yugi let out a huge moan and gripped the bed sheets. Yami began to move in and out of him. Yugi moaned louder and tried to hold back the urge to scream. Yugi pulled the sheets up in between his fingers. Yami began to kiss Yugi's neck as he moved in and out. Yugi moaned louder as he came all over Yami's chest. As Yami slowly began to pull out he came inside Yugi.

A few minutes later Yami came back into the room after cleaning himself off. He crawled over to Yugi and lay down beside Yugi. Yami pulled Yugi close as they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

**YGO- A Love War Part 17**

**8:00 in the morning**

**Everyone at Heka HQ was just getting up after a good nights rest. The two girls were in the kitchen making breakfast while all the boys, expect Yugi and Yami, were sitting at the table.**

**Joey: Man I am so hungry**

**Seto:(yells toward the kitchen) I would hurry before Joey eats the table**

**Joey:(kicks his foot) HEY**

**Just then something bit his foot. Joey fell backwards out of his chair trying to get away.**

**Joey: What in the world just bit me?**

**Dad:(comes out) you kicked me**

**Joey: Well why were you under the table**

**Dad: well I am a robot DOG **

**Duke: has anyone noticed that Yugi or Yami isn't here?**

**Tristan: where would they be?**

**Seto: well I will go look in the library.**

**Tristan: I will go check outside.**

**Duke: me and Joey will stay down here and look.**

**Dad: and I will go check Yugi's room.**

**//5mins later//**

**As they all came back after looking they find the dad running down the stairs.**

**//with Dad//**

**When he got to Yugi's room he noticed that everything was fine except Yugi was not there. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. When he got down there everyone was standing around talking. Everyone turns to him.**

**Seto: So…**

**Dad: Yugi isn't there he must have been kidnapped!**

**Tristan: WHAT!?**

**Serenity: I'll go tell Yami. He must know of this!**

**Serenity runs up the stairs and over to Yami's room. She gets to the door and opens it. Serenity dead stops when she sees Yugi and Yami cuddled together with the sheets only covering from the waist down. Out of shock she lets out a blood curdling scream.**

**//Downstairs//**

**They hear a blood curdling scream.**

**Seto: Dad come on.**

**Seto runs upstairs with Dad. When they get there they see Serenity standing there as still as can be. They both go into the room to see the same thing. **

**Dad: YUGI!**

**Seto: YAMI!**

**Both of their heads shoot up. Yami notices the situation immediately.**

**Yami: Everyone out NOW!**

**No one moves an inch.**

**Yami: I said everyone GET OUT NOW!**

**With this shock back to reality Seto, Serenity, and Dad run back downstairs.**

**Yami: we should get dressed. **

**Yugi: (nods)**

**After they are both dressed they walk down the stairs to see everyone eating. Both Yugi and Yami sat down and everyone ate in silence. Yugi and Yami were the last ones done. They walked into the main room. Everyone turns to look at them.**

**Yami: (sighs) I will not keep secrets from my team. You all areas family to me and you deserve to know (wraps right arm around Yugi and Yugi does the same with his left arm) that Yugi and I are in a relationship. **

**Joey: wow**

**Yugi: (turns to Serenity) I am sorry if we frightened you.**

**Serenity: it's ok**

**Yugi: Dad, I should have told you first. **

**Seto: This must be a joke.**

**Yami: I don't joke about my feelings.**

**Seto: How could you even think of doing something so stupid? Since that runt came around you start acting as though you were never part of a team! Then again you're 17 and your 1****st**** in command! And the only reason you are the leader is because we thought you could do something right without screwing it up!**

**Serenity: (whispering) Seto please stop?**

**Yami let go of Yugi and walks a little closer to Seto, who is now standing up. Neither wants to give in. Yami begins by speaking oh so silently. **

**Yami: Out of all the people in this room you question my actions, why? I love Yugi with all my heart and I don't care what you or anyone says. I am the leader of this team and you are 2****nd****. If I ever disappear, then you can make the decisions, but I am still here so back down to your level.**

**Beat, but still not trusting this decision, Seto sits back down while Yami sits down next to Yugi. Joey speaks hoping to change the subject.**

**Joey: So. Dad how did you become a robot dog after all?**

**Dad: well I guess I should tell all of you.**

**//Flashback//**

**It was right after Yugi was chosen to be the vessel. Like usual Yugi was up in his room, while Dad was in the living room watching TV. There was a knock at the door and Dad went to answer it. When he opened it he saw 3 young men and 1 woman. They walked straight in and shut the door. The one with the white hair, man, spoke up.**

**Bakura: my name is Bakura. These are my members of a team, Marik, Ishizu, and Shadi.**

**Dad: why are you here?**

**Bakura: where is the new vessel? We know he is here.**

**Just then Yugi walks down the stairs into that room. Bakura spots him instantly.**

**Dad: Yugi go back up stairs! (Yugi runs up the stairs)**

**Bakura: Stay out of this.**

**Dad: that is my son and this is my house. NOW LEAVE!**

**Bakura: Marik go get the kid.**

**Marik obeys and goes up the stairs and brings Yugi back down.**

**Bakura: Now. Kid either you come with us or pops here gets a make over.**

**Dad: Yugi don't go.**

**Bakura: You know what I am sick of you. Ishizu do it.**

**Ishizu starts chanting and all of a sudden Dad turns into a robotic dog. **

**Yugi: DAD!**

**Bakura: Now Chose Vessel!**

**Yugi: NEVER!**

**Bakura: you will regret that choice.**

**They all left leaving Yugi and his dad.**

**//End Flashback//**

**Dad: …and that's the story.**

**Mai: is there a way it can be reversed?**

**Dad: I don't know**

**Duke: that really is weird.**

**Tristan: maybe there is a jewel that can reverse it.**

**Joey: my brain hurts.**

**Serenity: hey guys a jewel has been located.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 18

**YGO-A Love War Part 18**

**NO RECAP**

**Yami: So which jewel is it?**

**Serenity: it is the light jewel and is located in Memphis, Tennessee.**

**Joey: when do we leave?**

**Yugi: (turns to Yami) if you don't mind I think just Seto, you, and me should go**

**Yami: (nods)**

**The 3 of them get on the plane and head out. When there Yugi leads them to an area and finds the jewel. To their surprise no shadow members show up. They came and left Memphis as quick as possible. But on the way back something was different. Since they had a private jet almost every seat was empty. Neither boy could figure it out but Yugi managed to get Yami and Seto to talk and sort things out. While they began to talk Yugi decided just to listen to some music.**

**//With Yami & Seto//**

**Yami: What is wrong with me and Yugi?**

**Seto: (sighs) I'm afraid.**

**Yami: really? Why?**

**Seto: because if something were to put Yugi in a death position you would jump in the way and die instead.**

**Yami: It is our JOB to protect the vessel.**

**Seto: But you want to do both and you can't…you have read the books?**

**Yami: yes**

**Seto: well if you remember in those books either the vessel will turn evil with power or what has happened is that the vessel will give his/her life to scatter the jewels once more.**

**Yami: there must be another way!**

**Seto: maybe or maybe not, we don't know, nobody knows. But try, I beg you, don't put yourself in a situation that will risk your life if you can prevent it.**

**Yami: all of a sudden you care…why?**

**Seto: because you have always been like a brother to me and I have watched countless times you will almost die and leave every devastated. **

**Yami: I'm sorry.**

**Seto: don't be.**

**After they got back from the mission Dad walks up to Yugi and asks to speak with Yugi alone. So both head upstairs to Yugi's room where they go in and sit across from each other on the bed.**

**Yugi: So. Dad why did you want to talk to me?**

**Dad: well, Yugi it's because you're in a relationship. **

**Yugi: you're not mad are you?**

**Dad: No I am happy. It's just it's with another boy and I guess I don't need to have "the talk" with you because you have most likely already "done it" with Yami.**

**Yugi: (blushes) yes**

**Dad: that's what I guessed.**

**Yugi: are you mad?**

**Dad: Yugi, I will never be mad with whom you love as long as you love him or her. Well let's go back down before they think something happened to us.**


	20. Chapter 19

**YGO- A Love War Part 19 (Bloodshed Battle)**

**No Recap**

**As Yugi and his Dad made their way they heard arguing. They hurried into the main room and saw everyone sitting in the usual places, except Yami and Seto, were standing and yelling at each other.**

**Yami: How dare you?**

**Seto: How dare I?! Must I remind you of what position you are putting this team in?!**

**Yami: You BASTARD how dare you raise your voice at me when you are under my command!**

**Seto: you wanna bet!? I challenge you to the Duel of Swords. Whoever wins- (gets cut off by Yami)**

**Yami: I know. And I accept. Meet me in the area in 10 min**

**Seto: 20min.**

**Yami: 15min. and not a second more.**

**Seto: Fine.**

**Both boys walked to their separate rooms. Yugi turns to everyone else.**

**Yugi: what happened?**

**Mai: they got in an argument. **

**Yugi: I see that but what are they going to do?**

**Joey: They are going to swordfight but there is a price.**

**Dad: What do you mean by a "price"?**

**Duke: whoever wins chose what to do with the loser.**

**Yugi: as in?**

**Tristan: As in, say Seto wins, then he strips Yami of his title and can either kick him out never to return or kill him. But if Yami wins he keeps his title and he can chose from the choices I just gave.**

**Dad: so who has the better chance of winning?**

**Mai: I hat to say it but Seto does, not that Yami can't fight, but Seto puts his mind to one thing and gets it done. Yami's mind can wonder and he can get distracted if he doesn't focus.**

**Serenity: (tears in her eyes) I HATE this. (runs out of room)**

**Duke: lets go. We don't want to miss this.**

**They all walked to where they battled. Yugi believed Yami could win but was still worried something might happen. When they got there Yami and Seto were already in place. Mai stepped forward. **

**Mai: (looks at both of them) you abide by the rules and will fight till either of you is knocked down and stays done for 1 complete minute.**

**Seto: I agree**

**Yami: same**

**They go to begin when Serenity runs in.**

**Serenity: Why do we have to fight!?**

**Seto: Because OUR LEADER can't be trusted.**

**Yami: Shut up and fight!**

**THEY BEGIN**

**Dad: They're matched so evenly**

**Yami threw a swing but was blocked. Seto would do the same and be blocked. About 5mins into the battle things begun to get bloody. There wasn't suppose to be any bloodshed but when Seto threw a swing it made a nice cut in Yami's upper arm. Blood gushed all over his arm and body. **

**Yugi: Please stop this!?**

**Joey: No one can interfere or their life could be at stake.**

**Yugi: but they will kill one another first.**

**Joey: I'm sorry Yug I can't let you or anyone take that chance of getting killed.**

**Yugi: so u would rather let Yami or Seto DIE!?**

**Yugi's legs began to weaken and dropped to the floor next to Serenity. (Me: he landed on his but) Yami had just cut Seto in the leg but now to bad although he should've tried to since Seto had sliced into his left upper arm and lower right leg near his thigh. But when he saw Yugi drop to the ground in tears he got caught off guard and Seto punched him in the face. Yami tried to gain his balance back but fell over on his side. Seto starts his way over to make sure he doesn't get up. Yami goes to grab his sword and notices it isn't with him but lying in front of his head. He goes to reach for it but Seto steps on his hand.**

**Seto: I Don't Think So.**

**Seto reaches down and picks up Yami's sword and steps off his hand. But right as he does Yami manages to get up on his hands and knees. Although that doesn't last long after Seto kicks him in the stomach. Yami doubles-over in pain.**

**Seto: laughs I WIN!**

**Duke: 40 seconds left.**

**Yugi: YAMI! Please GET UP!?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 20

**YGO- A Love War Part 20 //Bloodshed Battle 2//**

**Recap Seto has Yami down and if he doesn't stand up in 30seconds he loses and either dies or leaves forever! **

**Yugi: Yami! Please GET UP!?**

**Yami: I have to get up I WON'T LOSE!**

**Yami stands up and after 5 brilliant moves of daring speed he is standing over Seto. Feet (Yami's) on Seto's hands, just enough so he can't move and has Seto's sword, with his, crossed over his neck in the shape of a X.**

**Duke: TIME! Yami is the WINNER!**

**Yami moves off Seto's hands and steps a few feet away and throws Seto's sword down after sliding his sword in its sheath. **

**Yami: you may keep your title, position, and place here. But if you ever challenge me again you will regret it because next time I will kill you. **

**As Yami turns around to walk away he falls to his knees then all the way down to the ground. **

**Mai: he's lost to much blood! He needs to be bandaged up. Duke, Tristan help Joey carry Yami to the medical room. looks at Yugi and Serenity you two help Seto. Meet us in a medical room. **

**Both nod and the group disappears into a hallway. Yugi and Serenity walk over to Seto as he sits up.**

**Seto: why didn't he kill me?**

**Yugi: Because he's not like that.**

**Serenity: come on Seto lets get you bandaged up.**

**Seto stood up and left with Yugi and Serenity. When they were done they went to go check on Yami. All 3 walked in to the room. When they got in Yami was sitting up in the bed, reading a book, with his wounds bandaged up. Seto, who stood behind Yugi and Serenity, pushed through both, before either could say a word, to Yami's bed. As Seto kept his head down, Yami didn't take his eyes off the book, started to talk.**

**Seto: Yami…I'm sorry for what has happened to you and for the blood-loss but not for the reasons why I did it. **

**Yami put his middle finger in the book and laid it down gently on his lap as both boys' eyes meet. **

**Yami: (sighs) Seto…I feel as if I could trust you as much as I do Yugi and I know you would never betray me for the wrong reasons. I completely understand why you did what you did. You are like a big brother to me. I accept your apology. **

**Seto nods and walks away back toward his room while Serenity followed him out leaving the 2 boys alone. Once Yugi had closed the door, Yami scooted over on the bed, Yugi sat down next to Yami. **

**Yugi: what are you reading?**

**Yami: Shadows.**

**Yugi: who is it by?**

**Yami turned his head down toward the book.**

**Yami: my mother…**

**Yugi: is she…**

**Yami: ya she is.**

**Yugi: oh I am so sorry.**

**Yami: don't be**

**Yami turned his head to go and they leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched as they began to drown in the passion that was being shared between them. As they lavished each other in passion from lips to neck that they didn't hear anything else besides their hearts beating with love.**

**Joey: ewww. Gross come on guys!?**

**They slowly came back down to earth and parted.**

**Yami: (seeming annoyed) what do you want? **

**Joey: well ummm… we found the Earth jewel in Ireland.**

**Yami: well then let's get ready to go.**

**Joey: you're not going.**

**Yami: (blinks) what?**

**Yugi: Yami, Joey is right you can't go and you're not. You need your rest. You lost a lot of blood back there. **

**Yami: (sigh) fine but only you, Seto, Joey, and your dad will go. **

**Yugi: see you later.**

**Before returning downstairs with everyone Yugi gave Yami a quick kiss. When both got down stairs Yugi explained who was going. After everyone was ready all 4 left to Ireland. **


	22. Chapter 21

**YGO- A Love War Part 21**

**no recap**

** object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object **

**// IRELAND //**

**As the plane stopped everyone walked to a site that used to be a castle but only ½ of one now. **

**Joey: where do we look?**

**Dad: you two boys look on the left while I and Yugi look over here.**

**Seto: ok**

**Yugi: let's hurry and get back.**

**// At Shadow HQ//**

**Everyone was around a table sceaming (sp?).**

**Tea: we should kill some off!**

**Shadi: we should just kill them all!**

**Bakura: we will tear away at their team person by person.**

**Ishizu: we should get rid of the weak ones first.**

**Marik: They're all weak!**

**Tea: let's kill off Seto and Joey**

**Bakura: First lets kill-**

**//Back with the Heka in Ireland//**

**They had been looking for 30minuets till finally…**

**Dad: I found something.**

**Yugi: (putting jewel in necklace) hey Seto, Joey we found it.**

**Seto: finally**

**Joey: can we leave now?**

**Yugi: (nods)**

**Seto: then let's go.**

**Then all of a sudden his (Seto) cell phone rings.**

**Seto: (talks on cell) hello…ok…bye… (hangs up)**

**Dad: Well?**

**Seto: the spirit jewel is activated and it's located along the Nile River in Egypt.**

**Joey: then what are we waiting for?**

**Yugi: nothing.**

**So they all left for Egypt.**

**//HEKA HQ//**

**Everyone was standing around the room (not Mai too just duke and serenity) and the main computer as it was beeping crazily. **

**Serenity: well this is weird**

**Duke: why is it doing this?**

**?: maybe more than one jewel is active.**

**The two turn around to see Yami and Mai standing at the bottom of the stairs. **

**Serenity: Yami? **

**Yami: click the right mouse button then hit escape.**

**When done the screen cleared and said, in big letters, "LIFE JEWEL IN DOMINO, JAPAN/UNKNOWN POWER IN INDIANA! **

**Duke: how many jewels are there in all?**

**Yami: 10. So as long as nothing happens we will have all the jewels. I just hope shadow doesn't find any or appear.**

**//Nile River, Egypt//**

**Joey: this is a DESERT! With SAND!**

**Dad: I sure hope its sand since we are in Egypt.**

**Yugi: we need to hurry because we don't know if shadow will show up.**

**Seto: we're not far from the Nile now.**

**Dad: then let's pick up the pace.**

**When they arrive at the Nile they all look in the obvious places but nothing is found. So they all go sit in the shade of an overhanging ledge. Except for Yugi who was still searching. **

**Joey: this is hopeless! Come on Yug' sit down.**

**Dad: please Yugi you will get over heated and you could get ill.**

**Yugi: NO I have to keep looking. I won't give up on anything. I just want to go home.**

**Unexpectedly a bright light filled a circle around a spot, in the Nile, across from Yugi. As the light disappeared and a spirit girl with purple hair and a white dress with gold bands on her arms appeared. Yugi looked at her with surprise, excitement, and fright. He thought of the girl as only 12 years old. **

**Yugi: who are you?**

**Suddenly Seto runs next to Yugi with his sword ready to either attack or defend. **

**Lily: Do not worry. I am a friend who is here to help. Please call me Lily.**

**Yugi: uh…well…why are you here, Lily?**

**Lily: I am here to give you something you need.**

**Seto: well then hand it over!**

**Lily: It is not that easy. You must prove your honor.**

**Seto: how?**

**Lily: The vessel must some how reach (points to a small floating thing) that stone and grasp it. Now that is not the jewel but in order do get the jewel you need that stone.**

**Seto: This is RIDICULOUS! **

**Joey & Dad: Need any help?!**

**Lily: no one may help; it's the rules. (Looks at Yugi) Now Yugi please step forward and you may begin, you have 2 min.**

**Yugi began to walk in the water but by the time he was half way there he was about neck deep in water.**

**Yugi: (thinking) what do I do? Part of me wants to give up but what about Yami? He wouldn't give up and he never has. But what would he do? That's it she never said I couldn't use them. (End)**

**So Yugi took a breath and went under water. As he sunk a lil ways down he activated the water (jewel) and his eyes turned blue. As he was running out of breath he decided to activate the power to walk on water. Yugi sprang from the water and began to walk on the water.**

**Lily: you have 30sec.**

**But Yugi didn't listen he reached the stone and grasped it when 3 seconds remained. He walked back and transformed back to normal. Lily floats over to Yugi.**

**Lily: You have completed the test correctly. It was not based whether you retrieved it, but if you used the jewels or not. And you pass. Here is the jewel.**

**Lily hands Yugi a silver colored jewel and disappears. They all arrive on the plane. When they all get on and Dad sits with Joey since Yugi asked to be alone. While Seto had a phone call and then went to where the pilots were. Seto comes back out a few min. later and makes everyone look at him. **

**Seto: Serenity called to let me know that the life jewel has been located in Domino but WE will get it LAST. Because a jewel with an Unknown power has been activated in Indiana. We will go there first since the life jewel would not give a specific location in Domino. Seto then goes to sit down but sits next to Yugi.**

**Yugi: Please Seto leave me alone. (Pleading)**

**Seto: well I know Yami would be proud of what you did back there. And Serenity told me he is up and well.**

**Yugi: really?!**

**Seto: yes**

**Yugi: oh thank you Seto!**

**Yugi turns to Seto and gives him a big hug. But to Yugi's surprise he must have hit a soft spot in Seto because Seto hugged him back. They both pulled back. As they released each other, neither moved from where they sat.**

**//In an Indiana Park//**

**Joey: why is it so cold!?**

**Seto: I would suggest the snow.**

**Dad: I see it!**

**Joey: see what? The snow?**

**Yugi: no it's the jewel right?**

**Dad: yep**

**Seto: where?**

**Yugi: it's that purple jewel in the tree.**

**Joey: I'll get it this time.**

**Dad: Joey wait?**

**Seto: this isn't going to end well.**

**Not to anyone's surprise Joey went to run to the tree but slipped and hit the tree, head on, hard. As Joey fell on his back the jewel fell beside him. **

**Yugi: Joey are you ok?**

**Joey: yea, I think. **

**Dad: at least we got something out of that.**

**Seto: yea a good laugh**

**Yugi walked over to Joey and helped him up. After that he put the jewel in the necklace and they left back for Domino.**

**//Back at the Base//**

**Yugi, Joey, Dad, Seto walk in to the main room were the rest wait. Everyone else was sitting around as usual. As the other 4 walk in everyone stood up. Yugi saw Yami standing up and ran to him. This caught Yami of guard and they tumbled to the floor. Seto scared everyone by bursting out laughing. Then everyone started laughing. After everyone was seated and calm the announcement came.**

**Yami: we have located the life jewel in Domino.**

**Yugi: then let's go**

**Mai: it's close so we don't all have to go.**

**Duke: let's send Tristan and Joey.**

**Tristan & Joey: HEY!**

**As those three continued to fight the conversation continued as well.**

**Serenity: we have decided to of course only send 2 of us.**

**Dad: I see. So there could be less commotion.**

**Yami: yes and we are sending, of course, Yugi and Seto.**

**Seto: why me?**

**Yami: because I am not well enough to go and you are 2****nd**** in command. Remember?**

**Seto: yes. Ok I will go.**

**Yugi: ok I am ready**

**Yami: you both will leave immediately to a park that is a garden 5miles from here.**

**//In the Garden Park//**

**Seto: where should we look?**

**Yugi: in the center of this place.**

**Seto: ok. So where is… ouch!**

**Something had hit Seto in the head and it was the life jewel.**

**Yugi: Seto you found it. We can leave. **

**Seto: well then let's get out of here.**

**Seto picked up the jewel and handed it to Yugi so he could stick it in his necklace which he did. 15minuets later Seto and Yugi were back at the base. They all sat down deciding what to do next.**

**Mai: maybe shadow gave up.**

**Seto: how can we be sure?**

**Joey: Shadow didn't show their faces when we found the jewels. **

**Serenity: maybe we are not in danger anymore.**

**Duke: we should split up so if shadow does come back they don't know where we are.**

**Tristan: But neither of us would know where the other is.**

**Mai: that's the point. So if one of us gets captured the other doesn't know where the other is.**

**Seto: does everyone know where they are going.**

**Everyone nods. **

**Yami: we will all leave tomorrow. Right now let's go to bed its late. **

**So everyone goes to bed except Yami, Yugi, and Dad stayed downstairs. **

**Yugi: so Yami what was the surprise.**

**Yami: I wanted to tell both of you that I bought a house right outside the busy city.**

**Dad: you did?**

**Yami: yep. For all 3 of us.**

**Yugi: THANK YOU!**

**Dad: indeed thank you Yami. I am very tired so I will be off. **

**Yami: as will we.**

**Dad: you 2 probably want to talk so I will go into Yugi's room.**

**That was the last thing Dad said to them before he entered Yugi's room. Yugi and Yami went to Yami's room instead. Immediately after they were there they fell asleep all curled up together. But the only talking they did was with their hearts beating together. The next morning everyone was in the main room saying their goodbyes. Once everyone goes there separate ways they would probably never see each other again. The clock began to strike noon and everyone began to leave. All going in different directions. The only ones left standing outside were Yugi, Yami, and Dad. The others were gone. But the only one who had a key to the base was of course Yami and Seto. **

**Me: If only they knew how much power they held within their**

**hearts. What is going to happen to them? What **

**happens when a link to that power is broken? What **

**happens when everyone seems to disappear? Is this the end?**

**Or is this just a game and they made the wrong move? **

**What's next? Well it's time to find out!**


	23. Chapter 22

**YGO- A Love War Part 22**

**NO RECAP**

**//Serenity// (still in Japan)**

**After she left she went to a place for elderly people. Serenity was going to take care of an old person. She walked into the home and to the front desk. The woman at the desk looked up.**

**Woman: may I help you?**

**Serenity: I would like to apply for a job here.**

**The woman hands Serenity a clip board with some papers and a pen.**

**Serenity: Thank You.**

**The woman nods and Serenity sits down in a chair. After 5mins. Serenity finishes and walks up to the desk and the woman takes the clipboard. She tells Serenity that someone will be right with her. So Serenity goes to sit down. She waits another 5mins when a girl with blonde hair and green eyes walks in.**

**Girl: I'm Carla It's nice to meet you. I will show you around and your routine. Follow me.**

**Serenity nods and follows Carla through the home. After Serenity could remember her routine she noticed it was the same as Carla's.**

**Serenity: Why are our routines the same?**

**Carla: Because the open position was with me and we usually work in 2's**

**Serenity: ok that's fine with me. But what do we do now.**

**Carla: we go ear dinner and go to bed. If anyone needs us then we stop what we're doing and go help.**

**Serenity: lead the way.**

**So Serenity and Carla got dinner and went to an apartment house behind the house. Carla led Serenity up 2 floors and to the room number 194. They both walk in and they get settles in. Serenity thought 'This is going to be great. I just hope the others are doing ok.' The two of them talked about their lives till they went to sleep.**

**//Duke & Tristan//**

**Neither boy could figure out what to do so before the next morning they decided to go to Orland, Florida to open a gym. The next morning when it was time to go separate ways they said goodbye and got in a cab to take to the airport. It was only about 3-5 hours that had gone by and they were in Orlando. Standing in the airport, in Orlando, they decided what to do.**

**Tristan: where do we live?**

**Duke: we can rent an apartment or buy a house.**

**Tristan: where do we find a place to open a gym?**

**Duke: while you were sleeping on the plane I was able to look at an Orlando newspaper and a place is for sale. I have already talked with the person and all we have to do is show up.**

**Tristan: what are we waiting for?**

**Duke: we will get a cab and buy a vehicle-**

**Tristan: or 2!**

**Duke: as I was saying. Ten we go buy a small house instead. Then we show up there tomorrow.**

**Tristan: sounds easy.**

**So they both go buy vehicles. Tristan a black motorcycle and Duke a blue convertible. They then go buy a small house, 2 rooms, 2 bathrooms, and 1 of every other room. Both boys get settles in and go to sleep. The next morning they wake up and go to Duke's car, ride to the place that the new gym would be. When they got there they went in the building to see a man about 6 feet with grey hair turn to them.**

**Man: are you boys who wish to buy this place?**

**Duke: yes.**

**Man: well I have the papers so all you boys have to do is sign and give me the money.**

**Tristan: sounds good.**

**So they all walk over to a desk. The man had already signed his name. SO Duke took the pen and signed his name as did Tristan. Two weeks had passed after the Quick Deed was signed. The gym was already a big hit. The bills were paid and everything was going good. Life couldn't get any better for Tristan and Duke.**


	24. Chapter 23

**YGO- A Love War Part 23**

**NO RECAP**

** //Joey//**

**After Joey had got in the cab he decided to go find his friend. He would go to Florida. After tickets were purchased and the flight was over Joey took a bus to go buy a car. He decided to buy a red motorcycle. He only knew 3 things for a fact that he was in Orlando; he had a vehicle, and NO JOB! Joey had a craving for some grub. He found a nice, small, soup and sandwich shop. He parked, walked in and sat down. A girl walked up. Joey turned to her; she had dark blue hair and golden eyes.**

**Girl: Hello, Joey**

**Joey: Sabrina?! What are you doin here? **

**Sabrina: I moved to Orlando remember? Right before you had to leave**

**/Flashback/**

**(At a Park in Japan)**

**Sabrina: Joey I have to tell you that I'm moving.**

**Joey wouldn't look at her.**

**Sabrina: Joey wuts wrong?**

**Joey: I'm happy you'll be moving. (said flatly)**

**Sabrina: why?**

**Joey: so you don't get hurt-**

**Sabrina: by wut?**

**Joey: I am destined and have been recruited into an ancient team**

**Sabrina: I don't understand**

**Joey: My mom's bloodline is why. I love you to much for you to get hurt. But I promise if this team mission is over I will come and find you.**

**/End Flashback/**

**After that day neither saw each other again…until now. **

**Sabrina: but you came back and now I can tell you I love you.**

**Joey looked up.**

**Joey: you do?**

**Sabrina: that day you ran off before I could come to grips.**

**Joey: I gotta go.**

**Sabrina: why?**

**Joey: I have to go find a place to stay.**

**Sabrina: stay with me. I have a small house and a job, don't leave me again!**

**Joey: ok. But I AM STARVING!**

**So Joey decides he will live with Sabrina.**

**//Mai//**

**After Mai had left Japan she went to New York in the U.S. She had decided to go to the mall to get a bite to eat and get a few things. It was even better that she had her own blue convertible. As soon as she finished eating she walked through the mall. All of a sudden a woman in a grey suit stood in front of her. She had long brown hair pulled into a messy bun and sapphire blue eyes. **

**Woman: hello my name is Maria. I would like to speak with you.**

**Mai: make it quick**

**Maria: ok I work for a NYC company and we need employees. Here is what you have to do and what you receive if you apply and all.**

**Mai took a minute to look over the job application and requirements and benefits. **

**Mai turned to the woman.**

**Mai: ok I'll apply.**

**Maria: oh thank you, thank you.**

**Mai bought some stuff and left to go to a small house she bought. One week later she went to her job and got used to her new life style.**

**//Seto//**

**Once Seto got in his black jaguar he knew what he was going to do. Before Seto had joined this team he had received a job offer.**

**/Flashback/**

**Seto was in Japan's top computer company's manager's office. The manager walked in, his name is Eric, both Eric and Seto had become friends. When Eric inherited the computer company from his dead father he got an idea. Eric was as tall as Seto but he had black hair and silver eyes. They shook hands and sat down.**

**Eric: Seto I have a business offer for you.**

**Seto: continue**

**Eric: I would like you to join my company as my right hand man.**

**Seto: I am sorry Eric I can't accept this**

**Eric: why not? I don't understand.**

**Seto: my mom wills me to go into this thing to keep the world safe and it pays itself really.**

**Eric: Well if you ever need a job the position is always open for you.**

**Seto: I'll keep that in mind thanks.**

**Seto leaved to his destiny.**

**/End Flashback/**

**Seto walks into the building and to the front desk, the woman looks up.**

**Woman: hello my is Rachel how may I help you?**

**Seto: I request a meeting with the manager.**

**Rachel: one moment.**

**She turned away mumbled something and turned back.**

**Rachel: he will see you now. Take the elevator to floor 6 and it is the 3****rd**** door on the left.**

**Seto went to the instructions given, he knocks. He hears a "come in" from the room. Seto opens the door, walks in, and closes the door. The man looks up from his computer.**

**Seto: Eric?**

**Eric: Seto? You're back? **

**Seto: of course**

**Eric: so you want a job?**

**Seto: why didn't you hire someone?**

**Eric: I told you I will always keep the position open.**

**Seto: but anyways yes that's why I am here.**

**Eric: do you want to start today?**

**Seto: why not, what else do I have to do?**

**Eric hands Seto a few pages stabled together. Seto takes about 3 minuets to read the 2 pages. **

**Seto: I'm ready.**

**After Seto finished work he knew where he used to live by himself. Walking up to the door he noticed the lights were on. Seto took out a key and opened the door. **

**Seto: hello?**

**All of a sudden a girl the age of 18 with white hair and blue eyes walked into the room.**

**Seto: Kisara? Why are you here?**

**Kisara: I came here to wait for you Seto.**

**Seto walks up to her and embraces her.**

**Seto: I love you so much.**

**Kisara: I love you to.**

**Seto tilted his head down and they shared a kiss. Kisara pulled away, breaking the kiss. **

**Seto: what's wrong?**

**Kisara: you're not here to stay.**

**Seto: I am here to stay with you and I will only leave so I can go to work.**

**Kisara: just please don't ever leave me again.**

**So they live together while Seto works.**


	25. Chapter 24

**YGO- A Love War Part 24**

**//Yugi, Yami, and Dad//**

**All three watched as everyone began to leave. Yami turned to Yugi.**

**Yami: let's close this place up first. **

**Yugi: ok (gives him a kiss on the cheek)**

**After the 3 of them shut everything down and locked everything up they got in a car and left. **

**Yugi: So you really have a house for us to live in.**

**Yami: of course, well it was the house I use to live in before I became the leader of Heka.**

**Yugi: how did you become the leader of Heka anyway?**

**Yami: my dad used to be the leader, but then both my parents…**

**Dad: they died didn't they?**

**Yami just nodded as a small tear rolled down his cheek. Yugi reached over and put a hand on his cheek.**

**Yugi: its ok I know how you feel, I lost my mom.**

**Dad: yes I do miss Lily**

**Yami: ok no more talk of that, look we're here.**

**Dad and Yugi looked out the window and were amazed. There was a small 2 story light blue house with a dark blue, which looked gray, as the trim. It was a little ways off from a cliff. As well as a small garden. As the car stopped Yugi got out with his robot dog dad. Yami got out also and went around the car to Yugi.**

**Yami: what do you think?**

**Yugi: (jumps into Yami's arms) It's perfect, oh I love you Yami! (kisses him)**

**Yami: (breaks the kiss) let's get everything in and put in place first.**

**Yugi: (pouts) ok.**

**Dad: it's getting dark, we should hurry.**

**After everything was done, unpacked, and they ate everyone sat down in the living room watching TV. Yami stood up and began up the stairs. **

**Yugi: Yami where are you going? **

**At the top of the stairs Yami turned to Yugi and Dad on the couch.**

**Yami: I'm going to bed.**

**Yugi went to get up.**

**Yami: no Yugi stay I'm fine. You watch TV I'm just going to bed. **

**Yugi: I'll be up later.**

**Yami went to his and Yugi's room and went to bed.**

**//Yami's Nightmare//**

**Yami was sitting on the couch. He was 16. His mom and dad walked into the room. His dad had black hair with red highlights and green eyes. While his mom hard blonde hair and amethysts (purple) eyes. His parents were going to go to work and Yami had to go too. On their way they stopped at a park. They all got out.**

**Yami: dad why did we stop here?**

**Dad: to enjoy the view and the freedom for awhile. **

**Mom: it is a beautiful **

**As he (Yami) stood there his dad sat on a bench while his mom walked to the water. Yami looked at his mother who was gazing at the water. He heard a gunshot. He was then thrown to the ground by his dad.**

**Dad: ahhhh…Yami get your mother out of here.**

**Yami: but you could die.**

**Dad: your mother needs you. I love you but you need to GO!**

**Mom: HELP!?**

**Yami looked, his mom was in danger. He was going to train more today so he had brought his sword. So he pulled it out.**

**Yami: let my mom go. NOW!**

**The man had black hair and brown eyes while the boy next to him had white hair and brown eyes, he had a sword too. **

**Mom: Yami leave. I don't want you hurt.**

**Yami: no I'm staying.**

**Man: You better do as your mother says.**

**Yami: let her go!**

**Man: (looks at boy) Bakura take care of him and I will kill his mommy.**

**Bakura: yes sir**

**Bakura pulls out a sword and walks toward Yami. Bakura runs behind him but Yami turns around too. A bullet is fired. **

**Mom: Yami watch out!**

**Yami turns and is shot in the shoulder. Then the man pushes Yami's mom forward and shoots her in the back. She falls to the ground.**

**Yami: you bastard.**

**Yami stands up throws his elbow back hitting Bakura in the chest. Yami runs to his mother and lifts her head up**

**Man: Bakura leave I will finish this.**

**Bakura disappears. **

**Man: (points gun at Yami) say hello to your dad for me.**

**There is a gun shot and the man falls. Yami turns to see Seto, who runs to Yami. Yami's mom grabs Yami's hand in hers.**

**Mom: I'm not going to live so you take leadership and carry on what we have to do. Yami I love you. Now go with back to base.**

**She dies in Yami's arms and he sheds tears that flow like riverbeds. Yami stands up head down. Seto walks forward embracing Yami.**

**Seto: Yami it will be ok. I will be here and be your family.**

**//Nightmare End//**

**Yami jolts up in tears only to be embraced by Yugi. **

**Yugi: Yami. It's ok. Tell me what's wrong.**

**Yami calms down and tells Yugi about it.**

**Yugi: ok well I'm here.**

**Yugi kisses Yami and they go back to bed in each others arms.**

**END or is IT?**


	26. Chapter 25

YGO- A Love War Part 25

The Kidnappings Part 1

//Serenity POV//

I woke up like usually, ate my breakfast, and did my usual routine. But I felt like something bad was going to happen. This morning Carla texted me on my phone and told me to meet her at the park during our lunch break.

//3 hours later//

So glad I get a full hour for lunch. I took a cab to the park but no one was there. SCRUNCH! I heard someone behind me. I turn but I see no one. My right arm hurts.

???: HAHAHAHAHA

I touch my shoulder to find a small dart. I pull it out. I feel dizzy. I feel like I am falling and I hit the ground. My vision grows black. But I still hear the faint sound of laughter as I feel my body lift off the ground.

//END//

//Tristan & Duke//

Both boys were teaching a lesson when an ethnic woman walks in. She has long black hair. She speaks up.

Woman: may I speak with you both?

Duke: sure come this way.

Tristan: (to the people) we will be right back.

They go to an office type room. Duke extends his hand to shake hers. She extends her arm straight out and hits both boys in the side and they fall to their knees. She chants something in a different language and all 3 disappear into darkness.


	27. Chapter 26

**YGO- A Love War Part 26**

**//Mai//**

**Mai had just finished work when it happened. She walked out of the building and to her car, in the parking lot. Mai turned back toward the building, nothing. She yelled at the dark.**

**Mai: come out of the shadows and show yourself! NOW?!**

**Silence…Mai hurried to get the keys out of her bag. But when she did she dropped them on the ground. She knelt down to pick them up when she felt of pair of, man's, hands grab her shoulders. He whispered something not heard. Then she passed out. After Mai passed out Shadi threw her over his shoulder and disappeared into the shadows.**

**//END//**

**Love can be found with courage of the heart**

**//Joey//**

**Joey woke up that morning to find Sabrina gone for work. Not soon after he ate breakfast someone knocked on the door. Joey walks over to the door.**

**Joey: who is it?**

**Voice: a friend**

**Joey opens the door to see who it is. Hoping to see a friend he only sees Marik standing in the doorway. Joey goes to slam the door when Marik kicks him down to the floor. **

**Joey: what do ya want? I ain't got nuthin!**

**Marik: good.**

**Joey: Huh?**

**Marik: good nite**

**Joey: but I just up-**

**Joey is knocked out while Marik takes him back to his base.**

**//End//**

**When you love and protect someone you don't let them die**

**//Seto//**

**Seto woke up, got dressed, and strolled downstairs and into the kitchen, where Kisara was cooking breakfast. He walked up behind her and threw his arms around her waist. She looked up and gave him a peck on the lips.**

**Kisara: good morning.**

**Seto: good morning.**

**KNOCK! KNOCK! Kisara turns off the stove. **

**Kisara: I'll get it.**

**Seto: ok**

**She walks to the door and opens it. In the kitchen Seto hears a scream. He drops the plate, he was holding, and runs to the scream.**

**Seto: Bakura you let her go.**

**Bakura: your lil girlfriend is coming with me and so are you.**

**Seto: I will not.**

**Bakura: you go or I slit her throat here and now.**

**Kisara: Seto.**

**Seto: (growls) ok I will go but if you hurt her, you will die instantly. **

**Bakura: (shrugs) ok.**

**//END//**


	28. Chapter 27

**YGO- A Love War Part 27**

**(No Recap)**

**//Yugi & Yami & Dad//**

**Yami was at work, Dad was outside chasing birds, and Yugi was inside watching TV in the living room. Yugi was terribly sad because he wants to have a child and family with Yami. Yugi hears a vehicle outside and goes to the door knowing it is Yami. Yugi opens the door to see Yami walking up to the door. Yami goes to Yugi and embraces him. **

**Yami: Yugi, I need to tell you something.**

**Yugi: ok**

**Both boys walk inside, shut and lock the door, and sit down on the couch. Yami turns the TV off. **

**Yugi: wut happened?**

**Yami: Shadow hasn't given up (said dully)**

**Yugi: wut happened to your cheek? (puts hand on Yami's cheek)**

**//At Yami's work earlier// (Flashback)**

**Sign Read: ANG OF PEOPLE (Darkness of People)**

**Inside the shop sites Yami on a stool behind the counter. His last customer of the day just left, and once he put the weapon orders in he could go home to Yugi. Yami finished all his work and was about to leave when the sound of the door opening got his attention. He turned to the now closed door to see Marik standing there.**

**Yami: what do you want?**

**Marik: not much**

**Yami: Get OUT!**

**Marik: I can't without you slung over my shoulder, on the brink of death, and unable to resist your future.**

**Yami: (sighs) Marik please leave.**

**Marik walks up to Yami and acts like he will punch Yami in the stomach but ends up punching Yami in the face. Yami stumbles back but catches himself before he can fall.**

**Yami: (walks up to Marik) now I'm going to make you leave.**

**Marik: is that so?**

**Yami advances toward Marik. He punches him in the stomach and trips him when he stumbles. Yami then puts his foot on Marik's chest with just enough pressure were Marik can't get up.**

**Yami: why are you here?**

**Marik: to capture you**

**Yami: you will go back to Bakura and tell him if he wants me then to come and get me himself.**

**Yami takes his foot off Marik's chest and Marik runs out the door.**

**//End Flashback//**

**Yugi: does that mean they haven't given up?**

**Yami: I'm going to call Seto**

**Yugi: but how?**

**Yami: (sigh) I'm going back to the base.**

**Dad: it won't matter**

**Yugi: why?**

**Dad: Because I checked and all Heka member and one other person have already been captured.**

**Yami: then I must fine them**

**Yugi: NO! We must find them**

**Yami: ok. I'm going to take the motorcycle.**

**Yugi: I'll go now with you.**

**Dad: I will stay here, if they come back.**

**Yami: ok come on Yugi.**

**Yami and Yugi get on the motorcycle and leave. Once there they start everything up. After 15 minuets both boys are sitting on a couch or chair thinking of where the Shadow base is. Yugi stand up and goes to sit next to Yami. He sits and grasps Yami's hand.**

**Yugi: the mysterious jewel.**

**Yami: (looks at Yugi) wut about it?**

**Yugi: I know what it does.**

**Yami: well?**

**Yugi: it can transport you places.**

**Yami: that still doesn't help-**

**Yugi: just watch**

**Yugi holds Yami's hand tightly.**

**Yugi: just keep thinking of the Shadow base.**

**Both boys close their eyes tight only to be surrounded in a bulge of purple. When their eyes open and all to see is sand and straight in front of them is a small trap door barely visible to the naked eye. Yami pulls the door open and they start walking down the stairs.**


	29. Chapter 28

**YGO- A Love War Part 28 **

**(No Recap)**

**After walking down the stairs they came to two doors. **

**Yami: we will split up**

**Yugi: no we can't!**

**Yami: If we don't then if we both get caught then we have nothing left.**

**Yugi: I'll go to the right. **

**So Yugi went through the right door and Yami through the left.**

**//With Yami//**

**Yami walks down the corridor and hears voices in a room. He pushes the door open and sees them. All of them: Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Joey, and Seto (in order left to right down the wall). All 6 were chained to the wall. All were silent at the sight of Yami.**

**Serenity: Yami!**

**Seto: you have to get out of here.**

**Yami: NO! I'm not leaving till you all are free.**

**Joey: c'mon man you need to go.**

**Yami: I can't**

**Everyone: Yami!**

**Seto: watch out.**

**Bakura hits Yami in the head and Yami falls to the ground. The last thing hears is Seto yelling his name and the laughter of a mad man. Then Bakura himself took two chains: one for Yami's hands (behind his back) and the other for his feet. Then Bakura took out a cloth and tied his mouth. Afterwards he put Yami in the shadows of a corner. **

**//Yugi//**

**Yugi had been walking down the corridor for a little while when he saw a door on the right side. He tried the handle and it opened. Yugi looked in to see a young woman with white hair and blue eyes, wearing a white shirt, blue sweater, and a blue skirt. She looked worried and sad.**

**Yugi: are you ok? My name is Yugi.**

**Kisara: my name is Kisara. And no. Are you with that one guy?**

**Yugi: wut guy?**

**Kisara: He has white hair and brown eyes-**

**Yugi: Bakura**

**Kisara: I don't know his name but he came by and "captured" Seto and me**

**Yugi: Seto? (sounding confused)**

**Kisara: (nods) yes.**

**Yugi walks over to her and grabs her hand.**

**Yugi: in your mind keep thinking of Seto. And whatever you don't let go of my hand.**

**Kisara: ok**

**After a blinding light their eyes meet a wall with every member of the Heka, except Yami, bound yet hanging from the wall. A voice speaks from the shadows of a corner. **

**Voice: I knew you would come**

**Yugi: come out baka**

**Bakura: actually it's Bakura but I forgive you. oh and thank you for the gift.**

**Yugi: huh?**

**Bakura walks forward then steps to the right to reveal a tied and gagged Yami.**

**Bakura: don't worry he's fine. You will do as I say.**

**Yugi: NO! I will NOT!**

**Bakura: (shrugs) ok**

**Bakura leans down to Yami's level and…**


	30. Chapter 29

**YGO-A Love War Part 29**

**(No Recap)**

**Bakura leans down to Yami's level, unties his mouth, takes out a vile, and forcefully cups Yami's chin. He then pops the cork of the vile and pours it down Yami's throat. Once he knows Yami has swallowed it he releases Yami's chin. **

**Yugi: what was that stuff?**

**Yami then curls in a ball and starts coughing. **

**Bakura: it is known as Soul Decay.**

**Seto: Bakura you dirty underhanded snake. **

**Yugi: (looks worriedly over to Yami) Yami?**

**Bakura: Right now his soul is being devoured by the shadows.**

**And it won't stop without the antidote. Yugi runs over to Yami and kneels beside him. **

**Yugi: Yami?**

**Yami: (coughs) Yugi. My (coughs) pocket.**

**Yugi reaches into Yami's pocket and pulls out a small black Velcro box. Yugi opens it to see a ring, gold band, with small amethyst stones going all the way around it.**

**Yugi: (starts to shed tears) Yami.**

**Yami: (coughs) Yugi, (coughs) will you marry me? (coughs) **

**Yugi: yes**

**Yami: (coughs) I (coughs) love you (coughs)(coughs)**

**Yugi: (stands up) Bakura release Yami and the others from your wrath and I will do as you say. And cure Yami!**

**Bakura yells to Marik and Shada. Marik and Shada unlock everyone on the wall. Bakura unties Yami.**

**Bakura: now kill them Yugi**

**Yugi: But Yami needs the antidote. **

**Bakura reveals the vile with that antidote in it. He then drops it letting the liquid and glass hit the floor. **

**Yugi: (horrified) how could you!?**

**Bakura: ALL is FAIR in LOVE and WAR**

**Without flinching Yugi throws a fireball at Bakura, knocking him off his feet. **

**Yugi: (activates darkness jewel) Darkness CONSUME **

**Then in a flash every shadow member and robot were gone without a trace. Yugi turns to normal. Yugi then notices that Yami isn't coughing. Yugi runs over to his body and embraces it.**

**Yugi: Yami we did it! We really did it! Yami?**

**Seto: Yugi? (kneels down beside him) Yami's (chokes back tears) Dead?**

**Yugi: (shocked) NO! no he can't be. Yami has to live he has a LIFE!**

**Then Yugi's eyes turn crystal colored (CLEAR).**

**Yugi: you have to live Yami! Please?!**

**Yugi then kisses Yami. After he parts from Yami's lips he lays his now lifeless body on the cold stone floor. Yugi then lungs at Seto, who meets him I a hug. While Seto sits rubbing Yugi's back, trying to calm him down, they all hear a groan.**


	31. FINAL CHAPTER!

**YGO- A Love War Part 30**

**(No Recap)**

**Life is Born**

**Yugi lifts his tear stricken face from Seto's chest to turn to Yami. On his knees Yugi scurries over to Yami's body. Yugi grasps Yami's hand and in return Yami tightens his grip. Yugi lifts Yami up and cradles him gently before Yami softly and gently opens his eyes to meet Yugi's gaze. As crimson orbs meet amethyst orbs their lips meet in a passionate, yet burning with lust, gentle kiss. Once they part Yami embraces Yugi with a hug and a kiss to the head. **

**Seto: But Yami you were dead.**

**Yami: (looks up at Seto) on the brink of death Yugi must have activated the life jewel which in theory can give life to anything. **

**Serenity: So he gave you life.**

**Yami: basically.**

**Joey: ok let's get out of here I'm hungry**

**Tristan: it's dark**

**Duke: and creepy **

**Mai: what happened to shadow though?**

**Yugi: (looks at Mai) I sent them into the darkness for all eternity. I think**

**Joey, Tristan, & Duke: YOU THINK!?**

**Yami releases his embrace on Yugi and they all, together, and walked out: Yugi and Yami, arms around each others waist, Seto and Kisara, hand in hand, Mai, Serenity, Joey, Duke, and Tristan.**

**Seto: So Yami when and where are you getting married?**

**Yami: small wedding, at the base, and hopefully in two days, after we get back.**

**Yugi: (cuddles against Yami as they walk) I love you.**

**Yami: (smiles down at Yugi) I love you too.**

**4 Days Later **

**Once again they all say their goodbye's for now. As well as once again Yami and Yugi lock up the place and shut everything off.**

**2 Months Later **

**Everyone was back in there place, going off to live there own lives. Yugi and Yami were happy it was finally over and they could finally live together as they wanted to. Of course with Yugi's robot dog dad. Yugi was happily making supper for his husband. He couldn't wait to tell him the big news. He just hoped Yami would be ok with it. It seemed like only yesterday they were fighting shadow, but now an even bigger adventure was going to happen. He stood there cooking remembering when they beat shadow and said their good-byes to Heka and the head quarters. Yugi was going to miss that place, I mean who wouldn't. That was where Yami and Yugi got together and where they had decided to have their wedding. Yugi heard the dying sound of a motorcycle engine and knew Yami was home. He looked down at his father who was begging for some food. Yugi had to laugh at that before giving him some. **

**Yugi: well we better tell him now**

**Dad: hopefully he will take it ok.**

**Yugi: yea I hope **

**The front door opened and closed and Yugi walked into the living room to meet him. Yami walked up to him and smiled. **

**Yami: how was your day?**

**Yugi: good yours?**

**Yami: ok I guess**

**Yugi: (sighs) Yami I have something to tell you, so maybe we should sit down.**

**Yami looked worried but sat down on the couch. Yugi joined him and his father just jumped into his lap. Yugi looked straight into Yami's eyes to show that he was serious. **

**Yami: ok what do you need to tell me?**

**Yugi: I guess I should come out and say it…Yami, I'm pregnant.**

**(BANG)**

**END, FOR NOW**

**Rea: ok if you want to see a banner then go too photobucket and look up "ALW" oh and i don't know but i think yugixyamiyaoilover is writing a sequel to this...you have to go to her for it not me...she has my permission to do so**


End file.
